Misión Romance
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea de la Hoja, gracias a Naruto. Pero, muchas cosas han cambiado, comenzando por el hecho de que Sakura ya no le anda persiguiendo. Sin embargo serán enviados a una misión de gran importancia a Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Hierba). ¿Qué ocurrirá en esta misión?
1. Misión: Infiltrarse

**CAPÍTULO I: MISIÓN: INFILTRARSE**

― ¡Sakura! ―se escuchó el fuerte grito de un joven de cabellos azulados― _«Todo esto es mi culpa» _―pensaba, mordiéndose los labios y botando sangre por la comisura de los mismos, atado a un árbol con unos hilos de chacra―. «_No debí distraerme, y si ataco ahora, podría usar el Susano'o pero, eso sería demasiado arriesgado, ya que ellos tienen a Sakura. Creo que es la primera vez, que no se realmente que hacer. Naruto, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Tú siempre encuentras una respuesta, siempre nos salvas a todos, incluso a mí, y ahora yo» _—su respiración agitada no le dejaba pensar con claridad, sin saber qué hacer, desesperado, nunca antes se había imaginado estar en una situación como esa. De pronto, como un rayo de luz en la tempestad, algo vino a su mente—_ «¡Eso es! Ya sé que hacer, pero antes debo liberarme» ―_en su mano izquierda se formo el raikiri que utilizo contra el árbol, haciendo que este se cortara y de esta manera pudo liberarse de las ataduras― Creo que me he tardado demasiado, debo alcanzarlos ―corría a toda prisa, en dirección igual a la que se habían llevado a Sakura―. «_Si yo no fuera tan… esto no tenía que haber pasado, yo solo, Sakura»_ ― su mente le torturaba sin cansarse de hacerlo, cada paso que daba era una tormenta que arrasaba su interior. Cada recuerdo podía venir a su mente con calma, los recuerdos de cómo había ocurrido todo.

**UNA SEMANA ANTES.**

Tres años, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquella horrorosa cuarta guerra. Nostalgia fue lo que dejó aquella tragedia que por la codicia de una persona había envuelto al mundo entero en desespero y oscuridad. Tristezas que se marcaron para siempre en el corazón de algunas personas jamás se podrían borrar. Pero, había dejado algo bueno a cambio, las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja se habían aliado, y, gracias al esfuerzo de todas las partes esa unión se mantenía fuerte y abundante.

―¡He llegado, Tsunade-Sama! ―Decía entrando una chica de cabellos rosados a la oficina de la Godaime Hokage― ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo en la oficina de Tsunade-Sama? Tsunade-Sama, ¿por qué está aquí el "señor vengador"? ―Decía la pelirosa de pie frente a su maestra sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sasuke.

―No sé cuál es tu problema Sakura —sus quejas acababan de ser interrumpidas por un joven de cabellos azulados—. Desde que llegué no has hecho más que decirme tonterías, discutirme todo y repetirme una y otra vez mis errores. ¿Podrías parar ya? ―Sakura lo miro aun mas enojada y volvió la mirada hacia la Hokage.

―No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer —contestó sin ánimos ignorándole—. Tsunade-Sama, dígame por favor la razón por la cual me ha llamado para poder retirarme. ―Tsunade observó a Shizune con algo de duda en su rostro, y volvió la mirada hacia Sakura.

―Sakura, ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que saliste a una misión y ha aparecido una que espero de forma especial contar con tu participación —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—, es algo muy importante —la sonrisa de antes había desaparecido en un instante—. Al parecer en la Aldea oculta entre la Hierba hay un tipo que está manipulando al Kusakage.

—¿Están controlando al Kusakage-sama? —Preguntó preocupada la pupila de ojos verdes.

—Sí, es preocupante. —Un suspiró salió de los labios de la esbelta Hokage—. De hecho, por lo poco que sabemos, todo el lugar, incluyendo a las personas, están siendo manipulados por ese alguien. No se le está permitiendo la entrada a ninjas extranjeros, y solo turistas y viajeros convencionales pueden atravesar las puertas, el problema está en que una vez que entran, nunca salen.

—Eso es muy extraño —susurró Sasuke acercándose e interviniendo en la conversación— ¿No se había unido la Aldea de la Hierba a la alianza cuando se invitó a las pequeñas naciones?

—Sí, es precisamente por eso que estoy tan preocupada. —Tomó unos papeles y los ojeó quedando en silencio un instante—. Cuándo Naruto logró convencer a Sasuke de volver a Konoha —prosiguió— gracias a Sakura y Kakashi habíamos capturado a una de sus compañeros de Taka, Uzumaki Karin.

—¿Karin es de la Aldea de la Hierba, cierto? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, y se había convertido en una aliada de la Hoja, incluso estuvo muy relacionada al proceso de unión a la alianza, pero desde que volvió a la hierba, no he sabido nada más de ella. —Organizó los papeles dentro de una carpeta y los empujó levemente hasta el borde de la mesa—. Hasta donde se no ha muerto, ya que el mismo Kakashi me lo confirmó. ―Sakura interrumpió a Tsunade.

― ¿Cree que Karin nos traiciono? ―Tsunade dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, observando cómo las cortinas se movían y parecían danzar con el viento que las arrullaba.

―No lo creo. Esa chica estaba realmente agradecida de que Kakashi y tu le salvaran de Sasuke cuando él intentó matarla ―Sasuke miró a otro lado revirando― Solo, estoy preocupada ya que la aldea de la hierba es un país pequeño, si algo está ocurriendo, no creo que tengan otra forma de hacerle ver esto al mundo.

—¿Y la alianza? —Sasuke había dado en el punto. Tsunade asintió.

—Debemos proteger la alianza para preservar la paz. Si una de las Aldeas aliadas, aunque sea una pequeña tiene problemas, podría desestabilizar la credibilidad de la alianza, y tal vez otras podrían retirarse. —Sakura y Sasuke asintieron moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo levemente—. Sakura, tu misión es ir a la Aldea de la Hierba junto a Sasuke, se infiltraran en la aldea y así podrán saber qué es lo que ocurre, como no puede entrar ningún ninja de otra aldea irán como turistas. ―Sakura se acerco a Tsunade.

― ¡Tsu-Tsunade-Sama! ¿De qué está hablando? ¡¿"Turistas", en serio?! ¿Y porque tiene que ir justamente él conmigo? ¿No había nadie más en toda la aldea? Preferiría ir con Shino antes que con Sasuke. ―Tsunade enojada se levantó de su cómodo asiento golpeando el escritorio.

― ¡Sakura! ¡Eres un Jounnin no una princesita malcriada! Les envió a ustedes porque su control de chacra es el único capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión. Mientras estén en la aldea deben mantener su chacra en un nivel tan bajo como para que los ninjas del lugar no la detecten.

—Pero —inquirió Sakura siendo su queja completamente rechazada.

—Pero nada. Todo está preparado, Sasuke tiene el resto de la información de la misión, además para asegurar que tú estés en total seguridad y de que Sasuke no llegase a intentar nada extraño, coloque en él un sello especial. Si algo fuera de lo normal ocurre, Naruto y el Kyuubi aparecerán de inmediato, es la técnica que utilizaba Minato Yondaime.

—No sé que es más ofensivo —ambas voltearon a ver al moreno— Que a Sakura le parezca más interesante ir de misión con Shino que conmigo —continuaba—, ó, que la Hokage desconfié de mí a tal punto de sellarme de esa extraña manera.

—No me interesan tus quejas Uchiha —esbozó comenzando a enojarse— ¡Lárguense de mi oficina y hagan lo que les he ordenado!

No había opción. Ambos salieron de aquel edificio con sus mentes ocupadas en sus propios pensamientos. Un par de horas más tarde iban a toda velocidad camino a la aldea de la hierba, Sakura iba delante y se mantenía lo más alejada de Sasuke que podía, de pronto Sasuke desapareció y apareció de frente a ella haciendo que la ninja medico se detuviera en seco.

―Sakura —le llamó por su nombre—.

—"Haruno-san" para ti —dijo tratando de avanzar en vano, pues su camino lo cubría su compañero de equipo asignado.

—No te llamaría de esa forma jamás —respondió con calma y volvió a verla a los ojos. Esos ojos ónix eran tan penetrantes, podían esculcar en lo más profundo del alma de cualquier persona—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso es que me tienes miedo? ―Sakura se quedo en pie frente a él, devolviendo una mirada casi tan fuerte como la suya y respondió con firmeza.

―No es miedo Sasuke. Es solo que ya no soy la niñita tonta que era feliz dejando que te burlaras de ella tanto como quisieras —sus miradas se cruzaron, era una guerra muda, pero él sabía que ella hablaba en serio. Al parecer, ya no le importaba.

—Sakura yo —ella lo detuvo bruscamente.

—Estamos a pocos metros de llegar a la aldea, por prudencia deberemos comenzar a ocultar el chacra a partir de aquí, así que iremos a paso normal. ―Sasuke oculto su chacra y luego tomo un pergamino que llevaba en su maleta de mano ― ¿Qué es eso? ―Preguntó Sakura.

―En este pergamino esta lo que debemos hacer en la misión. Tsunade lo escribió y me pidió entregártelo cuando estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca de la aldea de la hierba. ―Tomo otro pergamino de su bolsa, esta vez un poco más grande, que al abrirlo contenía dos sellos iguales, lo rompió haciendo que los sellos quedaran separados. Coloco uno en su mano izquierda, justo en la muñeca y luego lo cubrió con la manga de un suéter largo que llevaba, junto a unas sandalias más simples que las usadas habitualmente por los ninjas, unos pantalones largos un poco anchos y una remera blanca que se observaba bajo el suéter.

»Sakura, coloca este sello en un sitio que no sea de fácil visualización. Es un regalo de Tenten por petición de la Hokage, tiene dos propósitos; el primero es que si algo ocurre podremos tomar de allí cuantas armas necesitemos, todas fueron preparadas por Tenten. Tenemos acceso ilimitado a ellas, incluso mi Katana está allí oculta en caso de que la necesite —terminó de cubrir su brazo y continuó explicando—. Al mismo tiempo si algo sale mal solo debemos hacer los sellos: Buey, Gallo, Dragon y Tigre, de esta manera Tenten recibirá de regreso uno de los Kunais, hasta un sello que ella tiene, si esto ocurre sabrán que estamos en problemas y enviaran refuerzos. ―Sakura se coloco el sello en su brazo izquierdo y lo cubrió con un chal que llevaba sobre su vestido. Rosado y caía hasta sus rodillas, tenía también un sombrero de paja con una cinta rosada que le cubría su cabeza, su cabello caído y unas sandalitas blancas con un poco de tacón, uno cm nada más.

―¿El gran Uchiha Sasuke necesita refuerzos? ―Pregunto algo sarcástica.

―Ordenes son ordenes Sakura. En lugar de estar discutiendo conmigo, deberías leer el pergamino antes de que lleguemos a la aldea ―Volteando la mirada abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. La cara de Sakura comenzó a tornarse roja y le lanzo el pergamino fuertemente en la cara

― ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿E-ESTAN LOCOS ACASO EN KONOHA?! ¡N-No puedo no, no, no, no, no! ¡No lo hare! ¡NO! ―Sasuke tomó el pergamino con una de sus manos y lo hizo desaparecer.

―No te comportes como una niña, no es como que a mí me guste la idea de tener que hacerme pasar por tu novio ―ese comentario solo empeoró las cosas, hizo su chacra casi imperceptible y dejo caer al suelo la pequeña maleta de mano que llevaba.

―Las damas no deben cargar su propio equipaje, y menos si van con su "novio" ¿no crees? —Reprochó con sarcasmo—. Encárgate de eso "Cariño" ―resoplaba y refunfuñaba a medida que daba cada paso con fuerza y rabia.

—Sigue siendo una molestia —susurró tomando el bolso y comenzando su andar tras ella.


	2. Sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO II: SENTIMIENTOS**

—Sakura, date prisa —era la voz de Sasuke que resonaba con queja al tener que soportar el equipaje de ambos por su cuenta.

—Deja de molestar, estos tacones son incómodos —un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica que le acompañaba, quien se había detenido de pronto, cerca de la entrada, para quitarse las sandalias y quejarse de no estar familiarizada con ellos—. Me pregunto cómo hacen esas mujeres que usan siempre este tipo de calzado —comentaba mas para ella que para el moreno.

—Sakura, ¿Puedes…? —su comentario fue interrumpido por un ninja que le apuntaba con un kunay en la espalda a la vez que otro se encontraba detrás de Sakura sosteniéndola del brazo y apuntándole al cuello.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —un intercambio de miradas entre ambos fue suficiente para comunicarse. Si, era verdad que tenían problemas sin embargo, aun eran capaces de hacer buen equipo.

—Por favor señores, no nos lastimen, solo vamos de paso —rogaba Sasuke con tranquilidad y una forzada sonrisa— somos residentes de la Aldea de la Luna, mi nombre es Satsuki Sasuke, y ella es mi prometida Kohatsu Sakura —el ninja que sostenía a Sakura la miro y la soltó haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo.

—Por favor no lastimen a mi novio —dijo Sakura, forzando la última palabra al ponerse en pie y correr hasta Sasuke.

—No parecen ser ninjas —susurró el primero de los hombres observando detenidamente a los jóvenes—. No representan peligro alguno —dijo con seguridad, ante lo cual su compañero asintió guardando las armas—. ¿Qué hacen en la Aldea de la Hierba? —pregunto soltando a Sasuke, quien sujeto a Sakura del brazo y la hizo retroceder a una distancia segura.

—Solo vamos de paso, nos dirigimos a la aldea de la nube y este era el camino más corto, sin embargo ya esta anocheciendo —respondió con amabilidad, la pelirosa solo lo observaba asombrada, no parecía Sasuke, en realidad, era muy buen actor si la situación se observaba desde ese punto de vista—. ¿Podrían permitirnos pasar la noche en la aldea? —preguntó con voz suave y pausada—, sí no es mucha molestia obviamente —era increíble observarlo así, tan sumiso ante los agresores, sujetándola con tal amabilidad. ¿Podría ser verdad que había cambiado? —¿Estás bien amor? ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntaba con una sonrisa en los labios tan tierna que para ella, era como hablar con otra persona.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó Sakura con algo de rojo en sus mejillas y asombro ante la actitud que Sasuke tomaba con ella.

—Qué alivio —suspiró aliviado—, podría morir si algo malo te ocurriera —volvió a sonreír y tomándola de la mano le dio un ligero y tibio beso en la mejilla, acto ante el cual su compañera se estremeció pero bajo la cara intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

—Bah, no son más que dos mocosos con las hormonas alborotadas —dijo el otro ninja de la Hierba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Pueden quedarse en la aldea el tiempo que deseen —los jóvenes asintieron con amplias sonrisas y comenzaron a caminar siendo guiados por sus anteriores agresores.

—_«_Sasuk_e-kun_» —a Sakura aún le costaba creer lo que había ocurrido minutos antes—. «_Sí actuaras así todo el tiempo serías el chico perfecto»_ —él, como siempre se había apoderado de sus pensamientos. Cada palabra que había dicho, aunque era una simple actuación a la vista de sus verdes ojos, no dejaba de pensar en eso, se sentía avergonzada y a la vez feliz, pero se torturaba a si misma recordando que todo era mentira, un simple teatro. Estaba tan sumergida en lo ocurrido que sin darse cuenta se había colgado del brazo de su ahora "novio" quien se encargaba del equipaje de ambos.

—Hemos llegado —dijo uno de los ninjas llamando la atención de ambos— Este es el mejor hotel que tenemos en la Aldea de la Hierba.

—Espero que disfruten de su estadía —comentó el otro haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo junto a su compañero.

—Sakura —le llamó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

—Ya puedes soltarme el brazo. No trates de aprovecharte de mí gracias a esta situación ¿entendido? —preguntó él con la misma mirada fría que siempre llevaba pero esta vez acompañada de una burlona y detestable sonrisa triunfadora.

—No te preocupes por eso Sasuke —le respondió—, sé perfectamente mi lugar, y te puedo asegurar que lo menos intentaría hacer es acercarme demasiado a ti —giró sobre sus talones para entrar al hotel—. No necesitas aclarar nada, por el contrario, trata tú de no ser un estorbo —sus palabras eran duras y el sentía la ira contenida en cada letra, y sabia que no tenia nada que ver con lo que acababa de decirle, había mas—. Date prisa y trae mi equipaje, fue un largo viaje quiero darme un baño.

—_«Soy un idiota sin remedio_» —Se atrevió a pensar, viéndola adentrarse al edificio dejándolo en la entrada sin poder decir nada, solo y con el equipaje en la mano. Recibieron las llaves de la habitación a los pocos minutos de haber entrado y continuaron su camino sin hablar hasta la habitación—. _«¿Por qué digo esas cosas? Y pensar que se sentía tan bien traerla así del brazo_» —dio un largo suspiro—. «_Su cara se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojo por el beso, y pensar que solo fue en la mejilla. Me pregunto qué pasaría si la beso de verdad»_ —no pudo evitar reírse un poco para sí mismo llegando al final del pasillo, de solo imaginarse la cara de Sakura sí hiciera algo así.

—Sasuke Devolvió la mirada a quien le llamaba, con una sorprendente mueca de disgusto en su pálido rostro—, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo? Deja de reírte solo. —golpeó la puerta con suavidad— ¿Puedes abrirla de una vez? Te dije que estoy cansada y tenemos mucho que hacer —resopló y se dio la vuelta arrebatándole la maleta—. Olvídalo, me iré a los baños públicos.

—¿A los baños públicos? —Sakura lo miró asintiendo—. Eso no es necesario, las habitaciones tienen baño privado —le recordó él negando con su cabeza. Abrió la puerta y dejó su equipaje sobre una mesa.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero ver sí puedo obtener algo de información al relacionarme con otros aldeanos —contestó explicando. Él se acercó en silencio, le quitó de nuevo el equipaje y lo colocó donde había dejado el suyo. Se acercó a la puerta mientras Sakura lo seguía con la mirada y sin decir nada, cerró la puerta con llave —¿Que estás haciendo Sasuke?

—No pienso dejar que te vayas a los baños públicos —iba a recibir una respuesta pero no lo permitió—. Se supone que somos una feliz y hermosa pareja —dijo con sarcasmo—. Sí te vas sola a los baños públicos será sospechoso y en consecuencia pondrás en peligro el cumplimiento de la misión —suspiró agotado y continuó—. Sería muy sospechoso que vayas a baños públicos habiendo uno aquí en la habitación. —Tomó una de las revistas que estaban dentro de una cesta de madera y se tumbo en la cama—. Sí quieres puedes bañarte, yo no te voy a molestar, estaré leyendo.

—¡Eres el idiota más grande del mundo! —exclamó de pie frente a él con la mano estirada como si esperara algo—. Dame la llave —Sakura estaba muy enojada. Él solo la ignoró y continuó leyendo—. Idiota —susurró. Le quitó la revista y la lanzó con fuerza contra una pared— ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Eso no me da miedo, Sakura —Se levantó y buscó de nuevo la revista.

—El que seas fuerte no significa que puedas tomarte esta misión tan a la ligera —dijo encarándolo—. Recuerda que una aldea entera depende del éxito que tengamos en la misión.

—No me lo estoy tomando a la ligera —se excusó—, simplemente no conseguiremos lograr nada si nos atrapan llegando —le miró con frialdad y sacudió la revista—. Así como tú dices que una aldea depende del éxito de esta misión, exactamente de la misma manera, te digo que tendremos a toda una aldea en nuestra contra sí nos descubren, o ¿ya olvidaste lo que dijo Tsunade? —ella bajó la mirada—. Deja de ser tan escandalosa y mandona, eso es molesto —Reubicó la pagina que ojeaba y continuó leyendo ignorando a Sakura por completo

—¿Te puedo confesar algo? —preguntó con su voz débil y cortada, como si fuese a llorar—.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hubiese preferido que Naruto te matara aquel día —Sasuke se inquietó un poco pero lo disimulo—. No niego que incluso meses, quizás años después yo continuaría llorando, deseando que no hubieses muerto, pero al menos —carraspeó buscando la forma de evitar llorar—, al menos serían solo lágrimas de lamento por tu muerte —repitió la acción y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño—. La verdad, Sasuke, me hace sufrir más el que estés vivo —suspiró y abrió la puerta del baño con cuidado entrando en el—. Voy a ducharme —dijo antes de cerrar.

—Sakura —susurró al viento al verla desaparecer tras la puerta—, lo siento.

La habitación quedó en total silencio, un silencio escalofriante y tenso. Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, pero era inútil, podía sentir el agua acumularse en sus ojos nublándole la vista. No lo soportaba, ¿una vez más llorando por Sasuke? Aquello debía ser una mala broma que le jugaba su mente. Se sujetó del lavabo sintiendo que no resistirá un segundo más. Abrió la llave del agua y se mojó el rostro, tratando de lavar su pena, pero fue en vano, simplemente comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse calló sentada en el suelo y se reclinó contra la puerta gemía y se apretaba la cabeza con desespero halando de sus cabellos, silenciaba su llanto tanto como pida, procurando con locura que él no la escuchara desde la habitación.

Pasadas un poco más de una hora, Sakura al no escuchar nada afuera, y luego de haberse bañado, se asomó un poco por la puerta. Efectivamente, Sasuke no estaba, salió del baño aun con solo el paño cubriendo su cuerpo. Tenía la cara un poco hinchada. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su equipaje para buscar algo de ropa, pero se viró hacia la cama al ver una nota sobre ella, y en la nota, un inscripción _«Fui a dar una vuelta en busca de información útil, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo tardaré, pero te traeré algo de comer cuando vuelva. Sobre tu maleta deje un comunicador, yo me lleve el otro, si sucede algo infórmame de inmediato… Sasuke»_.

—Yo no necesito nada de ti —bufó, convirtió la nota en una pelota de papel y lo arrojó al suelo tan lejos como pudo—.Tsunade-Sama, —bisbiseó sentándose en el borde de la cama— ¿No había nadie más de verdad? —cerró los ojos y se dejo caer sobre la cama, agotada por el viaje y por tanto llorar. Incluso olvido vestirse, solo se quedo ahí acostada con los pies colgando de la cama. Las lágrimas aun querían seguir saliendo de sus ojos, y los recuerdos que invadían su mente no le permitieron contener el llanto. Unos minutos después, sin poder evitarlo el cansancio fue más fuerte que ella y quedo dormida.

Horas más tarde.

—Al fin te despiertas —Sakura abrió los ojos y Sasuke estaba sentado junto a ella, aun leyendo aquella revista—. Llegué hace un rato y estabas ahí tirada, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, pero luego noté que solo estabas dormida —ella solo lo observaba sin decir nada, ni siquiera se movía. Él se puso de pie y tomó un plato de la mesa de noche acercándoselo—. Toma, come antes de que termine de enfriarse —ella se sentó en el borde y observó la comida sin probarla durante unos segundos—.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No pasa nada —le respondió él—. Conseguí hablar con algunas personas pero no saben mucho respecto a lo que está ocurriendo, sin embargo creo que puedo contactar a Karin pero no será fácil —se sentó de nuevo en la cama, junto a Sakura dejando salir de sus labios un bostezo—. Es posible que ella también este siendo controlada, siendo ese el caso sería peligroso para nosotros— volteó la mirada hacia Sakura esperando alguna respuesta pero solo se encontró con sus dos ojos verdes un tanto humanos. Ella se quedó observándolo en silencio—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él. Ella negó y dejó el plato a un lado sin volcarlo, se arrodillo sobre la cama, sujetando su bata de baño con cuidado y se acercó a Sasuke, tomándole de las manos —¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura? —pregunto de nuevo, esta vez intrigado mirándola directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esas jemas de color verde que se presentaban ante él.

—Lo siento —susurró—, lo siento mucho Sasuke —continuó—, por todo lo que dije antes, yo tan solo estaba enojada, realmente no deseaba que murieras —una lagrima se escapo de su ojo izquierdo resbalando hasta su sonrosada mejilla—. Todo el tiempo estuve muy angustiada al verlos pelear sin poder hacer nada. Sobre todo por lo fuerte que Naruto se había vuelto en ese tiempo —limpió su lagrima con brusquedad, pero fue reemplaza por otras inmediatamente—. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de que te lastimara pero… yo… —Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta de la habitación impidiéndole que continuara.

—No digas tonterías Sakura, estamos en una misión, concéntrate en eso, no te tomes las cosas tan a la ligera o podríamos tener problemas, te estás alterando demasiado y estás perdiendo el control de tu chacra, si sigues así podrían descubrirnos —ella agachó la cabeza apenada y asintió ante lo que él le decía concentrándose de nuevo en su chacra—. Iré a tomar algo de aire —Abrió la puerta y una chica de cabellos largos y rojos con gafas estaba de pie frente a la puerta a punto de golpearla con su puño.

—Los descubrí —dijo.


	3. Una Canción de Amor

**CAPÍTULO III: UNA CANCION DE AMOR**

—Los Encontré —Decía una pelirroja de bonita figura, de pie en la entrada de aquella habitación. Su cuerpo era cubierto por unos shorts cortos y una camisa de manga larga color blanco que cubría por completo la parte superior de su cuerpo— ¿Creyeron que no los descubriría? —preguntó apuntando al rostro de un atónito azabache que aun sostenía el pomo de la puerta—. Reconocería ese chacra de Sasuke aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Karin? —aun sorprendido, pero ocultándolo con su típica frialdad, su mirada seria y sus manos en los bolsillos, se atrevió a preguntar aquello.

—Eso pregunto yo —su semblante cambió de repente—. ¿A caso están locos? Se lo que están haciendo, y será mejor que se vallan de la Aldea —su rostro era serio y el tono de su voz autoritario.

—Hemos venido a ayudar a la Aldea de la Hierba —Intervino en la conversación una chica de cabellos rosados, sosteniendo con sus manos, a la altura de sus pechos un paño como único objeto destinado a cubrir su pálido cuerpo.

—Sa-Sakura —El azabache volteó a verla sintiendo un gran ardor en su pecho y en su bajo vientre, y giró el rostro en el acto al recordar tenían visita—. ¿Por qué no te has vestido aun? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo intentando asomarse en sus mejillas y delatar que la vista no era tan desagradable, pero también notó una mirada picara y prejuiciosa apoderarse de los ojos de Karin—. Deberías ir y ponerte algo de ropa —posó su mano izquierda sobre su rostro cubriéndolo desde la frente hasta la nariz agachando la cara como si estuviera escogiendo entre estar avergonzado por lo que pudiera pensar Karin de verla ahí con él, y en esas condiciones, ó, avergonzado por haber sentido todo aquello al mirarla.

—¡Pe-Perdón! —gritó completamente avergonzada apretando la toalla con ambas manos—. Iba a vestirme en lo que te fueras —dijo muy nerviosa con la mirada gacha— Será mejor que valla y me vista —Agregó con su cara cada vez mas roja y sus palabras temblando. Tomó unas ropas y se dirigió prácticamente al cuarto de baño, entró, cerró la puerta y se recostó a ella con su corazón palpitando a gran velocidad. Avergonzada porque Karin hubiese visto aquella escena, imaginando los disparates que podría estar pensando la pelirroja.

—Sasuke-kun, no puedo creer que te estés aprovechando de esta situación —susurró al oído del pelinegro acariciándole el cabello—. Eso es algo que de ti, jamás abría imaginado —dio un paso atrás acomodando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—. Eres un pervertido.

—¿De qué estás hablando Karin? —preguntó él, sabiendo exactamente que pensaba ella, con la vista aturdida, enojado, avergonzada y quien sabe cuántos sentimientos se encontraban en su pecho en aquel momento chocando contra su lógica y sentido común, solo deseaba desesperadamente apartar cualquier pensamiento de la mente de Karin.

—¿De qué estoy hablando? —parecía ofendida—. No te hagas el que no lo sabe —susurró con el ceño fruncido y punzándole el pecho con el índice derecho— Abres la puerta y me los encuentro a los dos juntos, solos, en la misma habitación, y Sakura semidesnuda —su mirada solo le decía a Sasuke _«Te descubrí». _Su rostro se sonrojó levemente y su sangre hervía de solo imaginarse lo que según ella, había ocurrido.

—Karin. Deja de imaginar tonterías. De hecho, ¿precisamente en que estas pensando? —preguntó intrigado, chocando sus ojos contra los de ella, tratando de descubrir con su mirada lo que ella tramaba, lo que ella pensaba, pero no entendía realmente porque le intrigaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de lo que había visto al llegar.

—¡Olvídalo! —entró a la habitación seguida de Sasuke, quien solo se detuvo para cerrar la puerta, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, y él a su lado—. No estoy muy segura de lo que pretenden hacer aquí, pero —se pausó un momento observando pensativa desde su estancia la ventana— Tienes que ir en cuatro días junto a Sakura, en la noche al centro de la aldea —se levantó y caminó despacio hacia la puerta—. Habrá una gran celebración por el cumpleaños de "The Killer". Es una de las 2 personas que están controlando la aldea —Sasuke asintió—. Viene de muy lejos, ni siquiera habla bien el japonés, es muy extrovertido y cada rato anda "celebrando" por motivos insignificantes —Sasuke se acercó hasta ella—. Sí pueden ir, los presentare a él. Tal vez así puedan obtener más información —la puerta del baño se abrió y una ya vestida Sakura la atravesó acercándose a ellos a paso lento y aun algo sonrojada—. Sakura-chan, te ves linda así —comentó Karin, se acomodó las gafas una vez más y giró el pomo de la puerta—. Los espero mañana —Sonrió cerrando sus ojos suavemente y cerró la puerta al salir.

—¿Qué dijo Karin? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad cepillándose su largo cabello, había crecido bastante en los últimos años y según ella, era uno de sus mayores orgullos—. ¿A qué se refería con vernos mañana y para qué?

—Nos llevará con uno de los dos que están detrás de esto —cerró la puerta con llave, se acercó en silencio a la ventana cerró las puertas de esta y dejó caer las cortinas para evitar el acceso de la luz a la habitación—. Por hoy será mejor dormir, ha sido un largo día y mientras nadie más sepa que estamos aquí creo que no tendremos problema alguno —se acercó a la puerta del baño al ver a Sakura asentir, dándole la razón a su comentario—. Voy a bañarme, necesito aclarar la mente.

Sakura le había observado en silencio, le había visto tomar algunas ropas de su equipaje, sin decir nada, sentada en el borde de la cama, había visto como al sacar la ropa había refunfuñado por no encontrar algo, y relajarse al conseguirlo, le había visto tomar un paño y haciendo una seña con sus manos, despedirse para entrar al cuarto de baño. Estaba cansada, eso era seguro, y por alguna razón se sentía muy tensa, no lograba dejar de pensar en la situación tan incómoda en la cual se había encontrado antes, realmente no contaba con aquella visita sorpresa.

Se tendió sobre la cama, lanzándose justo en el centro de la cama, con sus brazos y piernas estiradas, preguntándose una y otra vez si él se había sentido atraído por su pijama tan pequeña, o sí por lo menos se había sentido incomodado, o había pensado "como hombre" al verla ahí acostada en toalla al llegar, o por pasar tanto rato viéndola ahí semidesnuda o que habría pensado sobre lo que ella le contó antes, si acaso le habría importado su disculpa. Cansada y estresada por pensar todo aquello, todas esas cosas en las que no se podía permitir pensar, sobre todo en aquellas condiciones y en medio de una misión.

Pasaron los segundos convirtiéndose en minutos, minutos en que sus ojos se volvieron pesados, se corrió un poco a su costado derecho, entre dormida y bostezando. Se estiró un poco de pies y brazos, bostezó una vez más, cubriendo su boca con sus manos y sus ojos se cerraron cayendo vencía por el sueño. Sasuke salió al fin del baño con un paño sobre su cabeza y con solo unas bermudas cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma, y no pudo evitar rozar con sus fríos dedos los pies de Sakura.

Si cuerpo se tensó al ver que ella reaccionaba, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde había unas cobijas, tomó una lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y lo suficientemente gruesa para no acalorarles demasiado ni permitir que el frio les torturara. Se subió de rodillas a la cama, del lado que dormiría y con cuidado de no despertarla se acercó para cubrirla con las mantas, sin poder evitar antes, observarla con cuidado y con recelo, detallando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Esto es definitivamente incomodo —Decía para sí mismo al verla, estaba acostada en la cama de forma desordenada, sus piernas estaban esparcidas entre las dos mitades de la cama, su parte superior de espaldas a él—. ¿Cómo alguien puede dormir así? —dijo riendo para sí mismo—. Que molesta… Pero se ve linda al dormir —solo un pequeño short y una franelilla cubrían el cuerpo frente a él, haciéndole sentir presionado, se sentía extraño, veía claramente cuando el pecho de su compañera se inflaba y desinflaba dando paso al oxigeno, haciendo que aquella dedicada prenda de tirantes que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo hasta el ombligo, se deslizara sobre su piel, como sí en cualquier momento fuese a apartarse de ella—.

»Me siento extraño —susurró acercándose cada vez mas sin poder evitarlo, dejando la cobija a un lado y sintiendo sus manos temblar con cada centímetro que se acercaba. No lograba desviar los ojos de sus piernas descubiertas hasta el borde de los glúteos, no lograba dejar de mirarla—. Sakura… —susurró una vez más, rozando delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio izquierdo el contorno de su angelical y durmiente rostro. Apoyado en su brazo derecho se inclinó lo suficiente hasta acercar su rostro al de ella, lo suficiente como para besarla.

»¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? —Se preguntó a si mismo retirándose hacia atrás. Tomó la manta con sus manos temblando, su corazón palpitando a todo ritmo y su moral por el suelo, la cubrió y se cubrió a sí mismo con el resto de la manta. Apago la luz y se acostó de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda, y tratando de calmar las emociones que en aquel momento sentía, emociones que no lograba explicar ni controlar—. Detesto estar en esta situación. Desearía largarme de aquí ahora mismo y… —sus pensamientos se detuvieron a la vez que su piel se erizaba, algo estaba pegado a su espalda, miró de reojo y la logró ver aquellas suaves manos apoyadas en su espalda desnuda, rosándole y acariciándole lentamente la piel, además de cómo el aire que salía de aquellas pequeñas fosas nasales se detenía contra su espalda. Paso la noche, tratando de calmar su cuerpo que instintivamente reaccionaba a los roces inocentes que ella le propiciaba.

A la mañana siguiente.

—Buenos días —la voz de Sakura entre bostezos llegó a los oídos del azabache—. Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? —pregunto inocente y abrumada al ver a su compañero sentado en el borde de la ventana con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose los labios.

—No me pasa nada —Replicó el chico poniéndose de pie y doblándose hacia atrás, haciendo que los huesos de su espalda sonaran—. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó sin ánimos, claro, ella si había dormido bien.

—¡Sí! —respondió sonriendo dulce e inocentemente.

Las horas pasaron, y así, pasaron los días también. Durante el tiempo que restaba hasta la fecha que les dio Karin, mantuvieron un bajo perfil, salían tranquilamente a recorrer la ciudad, hablaban con otras personas disimulando su verdadero propósito. Dormir junto a ella, despertar junto a ella, desayunar junto a ella, escuchar el agua de la ducha desde el lado de afuera de la puerta cuando ella lo usaba, deseando internamente estar allí también, y luchando contra esos pensamientos. Almorzar con ella, llevarla por toda la ciudad sujetando su mano o mientras ella se colgaba de su brazo al caminar, recorrer toda la aldea en esas condiciones era incómodamente agradable. Debía admitirlo, o eran muy buenos actores, o en el fondo lo disfrutaban.

El tan esperado día llegó. Amanecía vez más, él aun dormía, ella se levantó en total silencio, fue al baño en silencio lavando su rostro, dientes y adentrándose en la ducha. Salió luego de un rato, con una falda de jean y una blusa manga larga de cuello v. Se acercó con calma hasta la cama y subió sobre ella, arrodillándose justo a un lado de él, algo preocupada. Al parecer no había dormido bien las últimas noches, cada día despertaba mas tarde y hoy, simplemente parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Corrió su mano poco a poco temblando hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke. Algo atravesó su alma, recuerdos y sentimientos de cuando era niña de pronto la atacaban. No lograba recordar cuantas veces había soñado algo como eso, cuantas veces había deseado tenerlo así de cerca y de esa manera. Se sintió extraña, nerviosa, confundida, dejó su mano llegar hasta el pecho del moreno acariciándolo despacio y con un inconsciente miedo de que él despertara y la descubriera. Subió la mano poco a poco hasta rozar su cuello. Su corazón iba a desbocarse, sentía tantas cosas a la vez que ni ella misma lo comprendía. Por alguna razón, quería besarlo, había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, le admiraba, le soñaba, le deseaba, quería besarlo, no podía evitarlo, realmente deseaba hacer aquello que deseó tantas veces antes. Agachó su rostro poco a poco, cerró los ojos perdiendo el sentido y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, tocando con las puntas de sus cabellos mojados el cuerpo bajo ella.

Sentía algo mojado sobre él, suave pero goteando un poco de agua, una mano con piel delicada rosaba la de su cuello, quiso abrir los ojos pero no se atrevió, algo le decía que no lo hiciera. La respiración de esa persona estaba justo sobre sus labios, podía olerla, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y el de ella agitándose cada vez más. Quería confirmarlo, necesitaba confirmar que se trataba de Sakura. Abrió un poco uno de sus ojos, lo suficiente para confirmar que su sentido no le fallaba, era ella. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y se quedó inmóvil, fingiendo dormir todavía. Trató de calmarse pero su cuerpo le fallaba. Y ocurrió, sintió a la perfección aquellos suaves labios se ubicaron sobre los suyos. Era un beso, inocente, casto y acompañado de un par de lagrimas que cayeron sobre sus ojos.

No podía resistir más, subió su mano izquierda, enredo sus dedos entre aquella cabellera mojada que no paraba de escurrir agua sobre él, la presionó con poca fuerza. Ella se alarmó e intentó retroceder, pero fue inútil, él la sujetó con fuerza levantándose con ella, evitando que se alejara. Quedó sentado, aun sujetándole la cabeza, y con su mano libre le apresó la cintura. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba asustada, nerviosa, intrigada, inquieta y su piel se erizaba más y más a medida que la presión de aquel beso aumentaba, de cómo pasaba de inocente y casto a maduro y salvaje.

—Sasuke… —susurró.

—Mmm —solo hizo algún gesto con sus labios sin responder.

—¡Sasuke despierta! —gritó ella a su oído haciéndole despertar alarmado.

—¡No grites! —observó todo a su alrededor. Allí estaba ella, con las mismas ropas que la había visto hace un segundo, de pie a un lado de la cama intentando despertarle—. ¿Fue un sueño? —se preguntó a sí mismo sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la portadora de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Estabas muy alterado y sudando, creí que tenías fiebre. ¿Acaso era una pesadilla?

—No, no realmente —respondió en su interior—. Sí, fue una pesadilla horrorosa —le respondió a ella.

Unas horas más tarde almorzaron, dieron unas vueltas buscando información como habían hecho en los últimos días, tratando de dar con algo que les ayudara, y volvieron a la habitación al caer la noche. Observaron por la ventana como las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas y dirigirse hacia el centro de la Aldea, del cual ellos estaban realmente cerca, incluso se podía observar la plaza que había en medio, la cual era realmente hermosa y tenía una linda fuerte con una especie de Delfín que lanzaba agua hacia un lado.

Ese era el lugar al cual debían ir, allí junto a Karin, obtendrían información valiosa, conocerían a uno de los inmiscuidos en aquel dilema, definitivamente ese sería probablemente el fin de su misión. Sus rostros sentían nostalgia, algo en el pecho de ambos no quería que la misión terminara, volver a Konoha, seguir siendo todo como antes de ir. No podía ser así, definitivamente algo debería cambiar, pero ninguno de los dos sabia que.

—Sakura, date prisa —Dijo él ya vestido con un traje tradicional japonés, algo así como la versión masculina del Yukata, mientras esperaba a su compañera, quien estaba tardando más de lo normal. Para pasar el tiempo se apoyó contra la ventana dedicando miradas fugases y distraídas a aquella aldea, de la que pronto debería partir.

—Estoy lista —por instinto volteó a verla, al escuchar su voz pronunciar aquellas palabras, al fin ella salía del baño, con un hermoso Yukata Negro con flores blancas y de color rosado la cinta que le apretaba la tela del vestido contra su cuerpo alrededor de la cintura, haciendo juego con su cabello, recogido delicadamente con unos palillos en un moño alto, aunque un pequeño mechón rebelde insistía en caer hacia su frente ondulándose—. Siento que me veo ridícula con estas ropas —Afirmó subiendo en un par de getas que había dejado a un lado de la cama.

—No te vez ridícula —dijo él—, de hecho te ves bien —Sasuke había pronunciado aquellas palabras sin darse cuenta. Sakura se quedo perpleja al ver que Sasuke, ese engreído Uchiha le había dedicado un cumplido, aunque su alegría y asombro se esfumaron cuando Sasuke agregó, para desviar la atención de lo que había dicho antes unas palabras que le hirieron con la misma fuerza que las primeras le habían alegrado—. Solo te ves más frentona de lo normal, y tampoco es como si un vestido pueda hacer milagros, o hacerte ver bonita, por lo tanto no deberías sorprenderte.

—Si tienes razón, me veo muy bien —su sonrisa era forzada y sus palabras solo buscaban ignorar las palabras de burla de Sasuke—. Sera mejor darnos prisa, después de todo Karin está esperando por nosotros —comenzó a caminar seguida de Sasuke que al salir cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—_«¡Maldita sea! ¡soy el idiota más grande de este planeta!» _—se lamentaba en lo profundo de su mente al percatarse de lo que había hecho y dicho.

A paso lento pero seguro se encaminaron. Salieron de la habitación y del hotel con la esperanza de que la misión terminara luego de esa noche, apartando la incomodidad que sentían el uno hacia el otro, y a la vez deseando continuar disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Siguiendo el camino más largo llegaron a la plaza. La cantidad de personas presentes en el lugar superaba sus expectativas y la cantidad de tiendas comerciales vendiendo baratijas, dejando a los aldeanos probar su suerte, lecturas de carta y manos, comida, y gran variedad de distractores coloquiales. En aquel momento se percataron de que estaban muy lejos de casa, todo era muy diferente a su amada aldea natal.

En el centro del lugar, cerca de la fuente que antes habían podido apreciar había una especie de tarima donde yacía un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, aunque no estaba de pie se podía ver que era alto, la forma de su rostro le delataba como extranjero. Pudieron observarlo detenidamente, sentado sobre una especie de trono hecho de oro, brillante y llamativo. Los puntos ciegos estaban cubiertos por guardias que resguardaban desde todas direcciones el escenario, llevaban mascaras que denotaban su rango como anbus, y rodeando al hombre sobre el trono estaban algunas chicas jóvenes vestidas con yukatas cortos, bailando, alimentándole en su boca, abanicándole y dándole de beber. Era como una especie de rey rodeado por sus damas.

—Buenas noches a todos —al fin se disponía a hablar llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a dos ninjas infiltrados—, y gracias, por venir a mi festejar mi cumpleaños —las personas aplaudía y levantaban sus copas honorificándole—. Antes de comenzar la verdadera fiesta quiero que reciban a una amiga que les deslumbrara con su voz —tos aguardaban atentos mientras con sus manos llamaba a una joven. Era una mujer hermosa, de ojos rojos y cabello blanco platinado. Subió al escenario y se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio. Tomó un micrófono y acariciándole el rostro comenzó a cansar aquella canción melancólica con una voz suave y pausada que calaba en el corazón de todos los presentes.

—Qué voz tan hermosa —susurró Sakura. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y sus ojos distantes. Aunque no decía nada se podía notar que algo le estaba molestando.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —aquella conocida voz llego a sus oídos retumbando en su alma. Era él, era Sasuke. No tenía idea de que le ocurría y quería saberlo. Algo en su pecho le invitaba a hablarle, saber que pasaba por esa cabeza llena de cabellos color rosa.

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes —Respondió sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados aunque una lagrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos sin que lo notara. Aquella melodía tenía algo que le traspasaba el alma y sacaba a flote todos sus malos recuerdos.

—No te creo —se mordió los labios al ver la intriga en el rostro frente a él. No lo soportaba, no soportaba verla así. ¿Cuántas veces habría llorado de esa manera? Y lo que más le molestaba, ¿cuántas veces habría llorado por culpa de él? Nervioso y con las dudas carcomiéndole la existencia tomó entre sus manos aquel delicado rostro secando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que habían resbalado por las mejillas de su atontada y sonrojada vieja amiga, sintiendo como cada vez eran más las lágrimas que se escabullían hasta llegar a sus dedos—. Eres una llorona —dijo sonriendo de lado—, no has cambiado nada, Sakura —haló su rostro hacia él, obligándola a dar un pasos al frente, acercó su propio rostro al de ella depositando un nítido besos obre su nariz. Bajó despacio hasta sus labios sin poder evitar perderse en los verdes ojos que se asomaban sobre unas coloradas y suaves mejillas—. Deja de llorar, no seas molesta, ¿no te das cuenta que estas llamando demasiado la atención? —estaba un poco avergonzado, no tanto como ella, pero sus piernas temblaban y su espalda se tensaba mientras más cerca estaba de besarla.

—Sasuke-kun —sus labios no se movían y él seguía mirándola directo a los ojos. Podía sentir sobre sus labios la suave caricia que le otorgaba la respiración de su compañero. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó sus manos contra el pecho de Sasuke. Sin poder creer lo que pasaba, deseando que fuera un sueño y deseando que no lo fuera. Tan cerca que pudo sentir como comenzaba a rosar sus labios con los de ella.

—¡BU! —Gritó Karin en la espalda de Sakura, quién sorprendida dio un salto y media vuelta, enredo sus getas yéndose de espalda, y siendo retenida de los brazos por Sasuke, quien la volvió a levantar sobre sus pies.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó con tranquilidad, mientras la joven se sostenía contra su espalda recobrando la estabilidad.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió angustiada. Intentó decir algo pero una estridente luz blanca ilumino sus ojos dejándola temporalmente sin visión, al igual que al azabache.

—¡Que lindos! —exclamó Karin, tomando una fotografía de una cámara instantánea que traía en sus manos—. Te la regalo Sakura —dijo entregándoles la fotografía al ver que recobraban la visión—. Guárdala como recuerdo, de la fiesta, de esta noche, de Sasuke-kun y de ese hermoso Yukata que traes puesto —Se le veía muy contenta, realmente disfrutaba la celebración al parecer.

—_«Que importuna es Karin» —_pensó Sasuke. Sakura por su parte no se decía entre estar pálida o colorada. Solo sabía que sus pensamientos de antes se habían alejado al terminar la canción.

—

_Bueno, se acabó el capítulo tres._

_Quiero aprovechar para dar gracias a quienes leen, siguen y han comentado esta historia._

_La escribí en mis inicios de escritora hace un año, así que la ortografía, puntuación y todos esos detalles eran un desastre._

_Sé bien que aun me queda camino por recorrer y mucho que aprender, pero al menos me dispuse a editarla lo mejor que he podido para poder entregárselas como nueva._

_Tendré el capítulo tan rápido como me sea posible, y la buena noticia para ustedes es que esta completa, así que no se preocupen, a medida que la edite la publicare, pero si verán el final de este toque de inspiración que llegó a mi hace poco más de un año._

_Saludos, La autora._


	4. ¿Celos? No, solo es molesto

**CAPITULO IV: ¿CELOS? NO, SOLO ES MOLESTO**

—¡BU! —Gritó Karin en la espalda de Sakura, quién sorprendida dio un salto y media vuelta, enredo sus getas yéndose de espalda, y siendo retenida de los brazos por Sasuke, quien la volvió a levantar sobre sus pies.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó con tranquilidad, mientras la joven se sostenía contra su espalda recobrando la estabilidad.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió angustiada. Intentó decir algo pero una estridente luz blanca ilumino sus ojos dejándola temporalmente sin visión, al igual que al azabache.

—¡Que lindos! —exclamó Karin, tomando una fotografía de una cámara instantánea que traía en sus manos—. Te la regalo Sakura —dijo entregándoles la fotografía al ver que recobraban la visión—. Guárdala como recuerdo, de la fiesta, de esta noche, de Sasuke-kun y de ese hermoso Yukata que traes puesto —Se le veía muy contenta, realmente disfrutaba la celebración al parecer.

—_«Que importuna es Karin» —_pensó Sasuke. Sakura por su parte no se decía entre estar pálida o colorada. Solo sabía que sus pensamientos de antes se habían alejado al terminar la canción.

—Gracias Karin —respondió con una tranquila sonrisa la atontada joven mientras tomaba la fotografía en sus manos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, ante lo que en respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa y un indicativo de que fijara la vista en el hombre de la tarima—. ¿Quién es él? —su vista estaba fija sobre aquel rubio llamativo.

—Él es, la persona a la que ustedes buscan —respondió Karin con algo de ira atravesando sus ojos—. Sin embargo, él no es realmente un problema, solo es un fiestero y en cierta forma ha conseguido hacer muy feliz a los aldeanos —el pelinegro y su compañera escuchaban atentos a la explicación, sin pensarse mucho el que ella supiera de la misión—, el verdadero problema es su hermano —suspiró rendida y se llevó una mano a la cabellera, rascando su piel nerviosa—, pero su hermano nunca se muestra, así que para llegar a él, debemos usar a este engreído —volvió la mirada al que aun bebía y comía de las manos de bellas mujeres.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podemos hacer para que nos llevé a su hermano? —los ojos de ambas se clavaron sobre el Uchiha por su interrupción—, sí es como dices, deberíamos conseguir acercarnos a él primero —obligó a ambas a fijarse de nuevo en el hombre sobre la tarima. Él estaba tranquilo con su rostro de frente hacia el escenario pero sus ojos apuntando disimuladamente a Sakura cuya mirada se mantenía fija sobre aquel hombre, sosteniendo sus manos juntas contra su propio pecho.

—Eso ya lo pensé —de esta forma la pelirroja buscaba responder a su duda—, de hecho, esa es la parte más sencilla.

—¿Por qué lo dices, que tienes planeado? —preguntó Sakura.

—Primero, esperaremos un par de horas hasta que comiencen a cantar el cumpleaños feliz —ambos asintieron prestando atención a su plan—, diré que Sakura es una prima lejana para presentarlos a él —ambos la vieron extrañados.

—¿Nos presentaras a él? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Directamente? —insistió Sakura incrédula y confusa, no podía ser tan fácil

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó orgullosa—. Recuerden que nací y me crié en esta aldea, y desde que llegue me lo han hecho conocer.

—Eso me alivia un poco —confesó Sakura—.

—Sí, además, mi plan saldrá a la perfección —ambos la observaron confundidos por tal seguridad—. Estoy completamente segura de que vas a agradarle, es un hombre raro, que dice gustarle las mujeres exóticas, y tú con ese cabello entras en la lista —Sakura bajó la vista algo ofendida mientras Karin no para de sonreír.

—Eso no es amable Karin —susurró vencida mientras Sasuke ocultaba su sonrisa.

—Es broma Sakura-chan —la nombrada le sonrió—. Ah. Ya lo olvidaba, perdón por interrumpir —les guió el ojo con una pícara sonrisa, centrando luego sus ojos en Sasuke, quien volteo la cara con su típico "Hmp" mientras que Sakura sentía los tonos de rojo variar sobre la piel de su rostro.

—N-No Karin, t-tu no entiendes —intentaba excusarse hablándole prácticamente al oído, huyendo de los curiosos—, es un ma-malentendido, es que Sa-Sasuke-kun y yo, solo estamos fin —Karin la detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No hables de mas pelo de chicle —le dijo acomodándose los lentes—. Además, eso no me pareció actuación —dijo a su oído evitando que cualquier otra persona escuchara. La aturdida ojiverde dio un par de pasos hacia atrás nerviosa, tropezando con una piedra y cayendo sentada en el suelo.

—Dame la mano —ofreció Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos, cosa que a ella le hizo recordar lo de unos instantes atrás obligando a que se elevara el rojo en sus mejillas. Enojada y nerviosa apretó los puños en el suelo, se impulsó un poco y se levanto por sí misma de la mejor manera que pudo hacerlo.

—No necesito tu ayuda —le respondió ella ya de pie a su lado. Él cerró su mano, la que ella había dejado extendida. Dio un paso atrás y le retó con la mirada, aquellos ojos la miraban intrigantes, la acusaba y la estresaba, se metía hasta el fondo mismo de su alma y esculcaba en ella a su antojo.

—Chicos… —Irrumpió Karin al percatarse de las asfixiantes miradas que ambos se dedicaban—. Deberían recorrer el lugar un poco —llamó la tención de ambos—. Disfruten el festival mientras que llega el momento, recuerden, cuando comiencen a cantar el cumpleaños nos veremos en este mismo lugar —Dicho eso se fue dejándolos solos, sin siquiera darles tiempo a responder o despedirse.

El silencio se interponía entre ambos como un ardor en la garganta, impidiéndoles respirar con calma, sin permitirles estar tranquilos. Aquella inquietud les perseguía con cada paso que daban. No respiraban, no hablaban, solo escuchaban sus corazones latir agitados, por el enojo, por la excitación de haber estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Llevaban ya un largo rato dando vueltas por el lugar, observando las tenderías y probando algunas de las comidas, mientras las presentaciones iban y venían sobre la tarima, atentos al momento acordado. Los niños corrían con estrellitas en sus manos, amenazándose entre ellos con tocar al otro _(son unas varias que se encienden y lanzan chispitas, es un tipo de pirotecnia creo que también les llaman véngalas)_ y otros jugaban con espadas de madera.

Ambos seguían sin hablar, no había palabra alguna que pudieran articular sus labios, no había silencio mas impenetrable que aquel, aquel silencio que entre el bullicio les hacía sentir que estaban solos, poco a poco, inertes en sus pensamientos, sin dedicarle atención a sus pasos o hacia donde los llevaban sus pies se alejaron segundo a segundo de las personas, de los niños corriendo, de la música que producían los instrumentos, de las hermosas voces de los cantantes, de la magia de algunos ansíanos que deleitaban con truco a los niños. En aquel momento eran solo ellos dos, caminando sin rumbo en las calles más solas del festival.

Durante todo ese silencioso tiempo Sakura se mantuvo sosteniendo sus manos, una sobre la otra frente a su cuerpo. Seguía tatareando la melodía de la canción que en algún momento le había hecho llorar al llegar a sus oídos. Sasuke, por su parte, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, por un momento sus miradas aturdidas se cruzaron, viendo cada uno a los ojos pensativos del otro, sin saber que decir o hacer, solo seguían caminando mientras de lado a lado se lanzaban miradas fugaces.

Era imposible seguir resistiendo los impulsos que movían su pecho hacia adentro y afuera, como sí en cualquier momento fuera a salirles el corazón del cuerpo con tal fuerza al palpitar. El chico de ojos negros se acercó, obstruyéndole el camino hacia el frente, haciendo que se detuviera sin decir nada y con total delicadeza y una media sonrisa avergonzada, tomó el mechón que caía rebelde por la frente de aquella hermosa mujer cuya mirada hacia mucho no veía tan triste. Regresó el pequeño trozo de cabello a su lugar y abrió sus labios para pronunciar unas palabras sin poder evitar perderse en esos ojos que aparentemente brillaban más de lo normal.

—Sakura —se atrevió al fin a romper el silencio con mucha seguridad—. Tu… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por un chico que de paso por el lugar se detuvo observando firmemente a Sakura, haciendo a un lado a Sasuke.

—¡Wao! ¡Qué bonita eres! No puedes ser de aquí, nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa en este lugar —Tomó la mano derecha de la chica cuyos ojitos color verde miraban algo extrañada al chico y volvían a encontrarse de nuevo a al pelinegro que tenía una vena en su frente amenazando con seguir ensanchándose.

—Gra-Gracias —respondió calmada y con una amable sonrisa, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al sentir los labios de aquel extraño besando su mano.

—Mi nombre es Kiyotsushi es un placer conocerle, mi bella dama —Le entregó con gran amabilidad una rosa que traía tras su oreja.

—Es muy amable de su parte, mi nombre es Sakura —Sasuke observaba desde un lado sintiendo que estallaría en cualquier momento—. Muchas gracias —ella le dedico una mirada fugaz que concluyo con una mueca de desquite.

—Dígame, mi hermosa flor de cerezo, ¿le gustaría acompañarme más tarde a ver los fuegos artificiales? —aquel hombre era todo un caballero. Sakura estaba realmente alagada pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, Sasuke se encargo de responder por ella.

—No —respondió Sasuke en su lugar con el ceño fruncido y el enojo notorio en cada parte de su cuerpo—. Ella no va a ir a ver fuegos artificiales ni contigo, ni con nadie —afirmando con rudeza mientras tomaba el brazo de Sakura halándola lejos del joven, quien insistente los siguió.

—Oh, discúlpeme, debes de ser su hermano mayor —Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente y se volteó frunciendo el entrecejo para disipar un poco su furia—, que grosero por no pedirte permiso —comentó con una amplia sonrisa el joven acercándose a Sakura, cosa que Sasuke le impidió frenándolo con una mano sobre su frente.

—No soy su hermano idiota —comentó apretando los dientes—. ¡Soy su novio! —el joven que se había acercado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás observando como Sasuke, tomando de la mano con fuerza a la hermosa dama se la llevaba, alejándola a cada segundo de él, quien, sin darle demasiada importancia continuó su camino flirteando con otras mujeres.

—Sasuke-kun —le llamaba la pelirosa siendo ignorada.

—«_Que tipo tan imbécil»_ —pensó mientras no notaba el hecho de que arrastraba a la mujer que llevaba con él, haciéndola tropezar varias veces.

—¡Sasuke detente! —exclamó ella enojada, a lo que él se detuvo, y se quedó viéndola intentando recuperar la respiración—. ¿Por qué trataste tan mal a ese chico? Solo estaba siendo gentil, además tú y yo solo estamos fingiendo —si bien tenían prohibido hablar al respecto en áreas públicas, estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que ni un ave los escuchase.

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! —gritó con fuerza aun sin soltar la mano de aquella—. ¡¿Qué le dijera _"Anda ve y baila con la boba esta"_?! —estaba tan enojado que inconscientemente la apretó con fuerza los hombros mientras su respiración se aceleraba tanto como el latido de su pecho—. ¡No puedes solo irte a ver fuegos artificiales con un baboso que tiene cara de pervertido solo porque te dio una rosa, y dejarme a mí, a Sasuke Uchiha ahí, a un lado, como si estuviera pintado en la pared! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres Sakura?!

—Sasuke —no podía creer lo que veía, aquellos ojos negros la miraban con fuerza, aquellas mejillas frente a ella estaban rojas de furia, aquellas manos le apretaban llenas de desesperación y no pudo evitar lo que su mente articulaba—. Sí no fueras tú, podría hasta jurar que estás celoso.

—¿Celoso? —susurró sin soltarla sintiéndose descubierto mientras ella asentía.

—Pero sé que no —la afirmación se iba de ella y resonaba solo en su interior—. ¡Solo es tu maldito orgullo de pensar que me vaya a divertir con alguien más! —fue ella quien levantó la voz esta vez—. Pero claro, si tú solo eres feliz viéndome amargada —le apuntaba al pecho con el índice y luchaba por mantener la distancia soltándose del agarre. Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar de regreso a la feria, seguida de cerca por el obstinado portador de su ahora dormido sharingan.

—Celos… —susurró al viento, sin apartar la mirada de una pelirosa que en una de las atracciones lanzaba divertida aros a unas botellas—. ¿Yo estoy celoso? —se preguntó incrédulo—. Hmp, por supuesto que no, pero es molesto —protestó en su defensa viendo como Sakura reía mientras jugaba y varios chicos que estaban ahí le aplaudían incluso cuando fallaba y le observaban dulcemente mientras ella sonreía de una manera que le estaba calando el alma, Sasuke sin darse cuenta se estaba sonrojando, sin saber porque, sin lograr acabar de entender aquella sensación tan cálida y tan extraña posada en su pecho.

—¡Gracias! —exclamaba ella una y otra vez alagada por tantas atenciones.

—_«¿Por qué no la dejan sola de una vez por todas?»_ —rechistaba los dientes y apretaba los puños con fuerza, si aquello no fuera una misión tan importante, ya había sacado su chokuto y los habría exterminado a todos—. Son un montón de malditos mediocres y simplones buenos para nada —dijo en voz baja, tratando de convencerse de que tal enojo no valía la pena, y a paso lento pero decidido se acerco a donde estaba esa hermosa mujer que lo traía delirando durante toda la noche.

—Ahora todos juntos, Cumpleaños feliz… —Sasuke escuchó aquel anuncio, respiro hondo, tomó a Sakura de la mano y comenzó a arrástrala de nuevo de camino al lugar que habían acordado con Karin, mas sorprendidos observaron a la pelirroja de pie junto al hombre del que habían hablado antes. "The killer" escucharon que lo nombraban algunas personas. La chica de ojos rojos les hizo una señal con sus manos para que subieran, la que ambos respondieron asintiendo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras traseras para llegar a su lado. Una vez arriba, Karin los recibió dejándolos estar de pie a su lado, unos minutos después de que todos cantaran cumpleaños un par de veces como broma de repita, ahuyentando todo el alboroto para dar paso a las palabras del extranjero.

—¡Gracias a todos! —gritó con euforia— ¡Los amo, Kusagakure no Sato! —los aplausos y las risas no se hacían esperar. Mientras todos celebraban y un grupo de personas se disponían a repartir de un gran pastel a todos los presentes Karin se acercó al hombre llamando su atención.

—The Killer-Sama —el hombre la miró con una amplia sonrisa—, si no es mucha molestia quisiera presentarle a mi prima, la chica de la que le comenté hace un momento y un buen amigo

—Yo soy Satsuki Sasuke, es un placer —comentó el joven Uchiha con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Kohatsu Sakura, señor —ella hizo una pequeña y respetuosa reverencia, sintiendo la mirada de ambos hombres seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Estaban muy ansiosos de conocerte —dijo Karin. Aquel extranjero observó con tranquilidad a la pareja y sin dar explicación alguna, clavó la mirada sobre Sakura, la tomó del brazo haciéndola soltar a Sasuke y obligándola a dar un par de pasos hacia el frente para encontrarse con él.

—Eres hermosa —susurró sin chistar el hombre—. Me encantas, eres simplemente perfecta —la haló con fuerza de la mano haciendo que cayera sentada sobre sus piernas, manteniéndose él aún en su trono dorado—. Te quedaras a mi lado el resto de la celebración. Karin, asegúrate de preparar todo lo necesario.

—_«¿Qué mierda?»_ —fue el pensamiento que alterado y enfurecido atravesaba la mente de Sasuke—. _«¿Cómo se atreve este desgraciado?» —_sentía que le saltaría encima en cualquier momento, que daría por acabada aquella maldita misión y huiría despavorido a Konoha, llevándose a Sakura consigo—. _«Esto ahora es personal amigo, te matare con mis propias manos. ¡Te lo juro!» —_su enojo se acumulaba en sus ojos, siendo percibido por su compañera de equipo, que al verlo acercar su mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo en busca del pergamino, le dirigió la mirada, advirtiéndole que no hiciera una tontería.

—¿Preparar que Señor? —pregunto Karin sonriendo.

—¿A qué te refieres con _"preparar que"_? ¡Acabo de decidirlo! —los tres jóvenes presentes ante él lo observaron dudosos—. ¡Mañana mismo me caso con esta dulce criatura! —aclaró las dudas, abrazó a una estremecida Sakura enterrando su cara en los pechos de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Karin, con una leve seña de preocupación en su rostro, aunque por una parte, asumió que para la misión que aquellos dos llevaban a cabo, eso era más que buena esa noticia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, confundida, aturdida, intrigada, horrorizada y retirando de un suave tirón ese rostro de sus pechos planos.

—«_¡¿Qué?!»_ —gritó Sasuke en lo más profundo de su mente sintiendo que ya nada que Sakura le dijera con la mirada lo detendría de desenfundar su katana y partirle en dos el cuerpo, pero la presencia de tanta gente, y el pensar que todas esas personas necesitaban de su total concentración le hizo detenerse.

—Eres simplemente perfecta mi hermosa florecita de cervezo —dijo con tranquilidad el hombre a la chica en sus piernas, que seguía observando fijamente a Sasuke, tratando de mil y una manera indicarle que aquello que ocurría, era en cierta forma perfecto.

—Querrá decir _"cerezo"_, señor —corrigió Karin.

—Sí, eso, mi florecita de cerezo —tomó a Sakura de la barbilla con una de sus manos, obligándola a dejar de ver al pelinegro y mirarlo a él, fijamente a los ojos, y, sin una advertencia previa plantó un beso con gran fuerza sobre sus rosados labios, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos a más no poder llena de sorpresa.

—_«¿Qué diablos?» _—pensó Sasuke, pero no por el hecho de que ella fuera besada por otro, sino por la ira que desbordada en su pecho al verla en brazos de otro hombre le proporcionaba una punzada con fuerza en el pecho. Estaba enojada, sobre todo porque en el fondo de su alma y de su corazón, no podía ni quería admitir la realidad, estaba celoso, y esos celos eran molestos e irritantes—. Sa-Sakura —susurró apretando los puños con impotencia, sabiendo que cualquier acto impulsivo, no solo la pondría en peligro a ella, sino también la misión. Solo se quedó ahí, de pie frente a ellos, mirando como ese hombre la besaba vulgarmente y la volvía a besar sujetándola abruptamente, sin dejarle respirar, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y su corazón estrujarse, mientras que esa chica de ojos tristes solo trataba de soltarse dedicándole lascivas y avergonzadas miradas—. Sakura…—esbozó casi inaudible, aunque esta vez, darse cuenta, la antigua miembro de Taka, le había escuchado.

—Sasuke… —Karin se estremeció ante el gesto de dolor que tenía Sasuke y sin poder detener sus impulsos y con nerviosismo intervino—. The Killer-Sama, yo me encargare de todo —llamó la atención de los presentes, en especial la del extranjero, que asintiendo dejó en paz a la pelirosa, fijándose en la subordinada que aceptaba su encomienda—. Pero, por favor deje que mi pobre prima termine de asimilar la noticia y se tome un respiro —el hombre asintió obediente dejando que Sakura se levantara.

—Está bien, creo que podre resistir hasta mañana —echó a reír agraciado y Karin retomó la palabra.

—Ya la vera mañana durante la boda. Será la novia más hermosa —sonriendo haló a Sakura hacia ella y tomó a Sasuke con la otra mano haciéndolo seguirla—. Lo veré mañana The Killer-sama, me iré a preparar todo ahora mismo, por favor no se trasnoche demasiado —el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie comenzó a ser atendido una vez más por los presentes, recibiendo mas y mas ovaciones.

* * *

_Waaaaa! Que emoción, ya he alcanzado a editar el cuarto capitulo, sé que aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero día a día me esfuerzo al máximo por conseguir aprender algo nuevo. _

_Solo dos personas se han dignado a comentar en esta historia uwu, pero aunque sean solo dos, les estoy muy agradecida: **Msdupree22 **y **aRiElLa 95**._

_De verdad gracias por sus reviews, aunque sean corto, se los agradezco, sobre todo porque es la primera historia que publico en _

_Besotes a todos los que leen y siguen en silencio(? jaja se les agradece tomarse unos minutos para dedicárselos a este pasito de inspiración!_

_Bye~~~_


	5. Bajo los Fuegos Artificiales

_¡Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Espero que bien! _

_Que cosa, ya llegamos al capítulo nº 5. *-* Eso me hace tan feliz, pero antes de comenzar, quiero responder al único comentario que no pude responder por mp xD_

_**x-Misao-x: **A mi también me gustan las historias post-guerra y AU *-* jaja, me parece algo lindo y muy imaginativo :3. Y muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras sobre mi escritura, es agradable leer ese tipo de comentarios ya que soy muy desconfiada de lo que escribo u.ú pero bueno, no me pienso extender jaja.  
_

**_Pdata:_**_ Discúlpame sí me extendí mucho con el mp **aRiElLa 95** ._.U no sé que me paso y lo analice cuando ya lo habia enviado jaja. Lo siento._

_Bueno, sin mas retrasos, lean su cosa e.é!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: BAJO LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES.**

Por alguna razón, aquella noche se volvía cada vez más fría, era verdad después de todo, que muchas se abanicaban a causa del calor, dado que estaban en inicio de verano, sin embargo, aquellos dos seres que ni siquiera podían dirigirse una mirada, al menos una de odio, pero no, nada, nada salía de sus corazones, estaban helándose. Habían olvidado por completo lo incomodo de aquellos trajes y lo fastidioso de usar getas cuando no se está acostumbrado, ya nada era importante.

Una pelirroja que sostenía una mano de cada uno de ellos, colaboraba en mantener firme aquel silencio, silencio que invadía el cuerpo y alma de cada uno de ellos. Solo se atrevió a hablar un par de veces, intentando romper el hielo, hablando sobre el trabajo, o sobre lo feliz que era al verlos de nuevo, o preguntaba sobre Kakashi, Naruto o alguno de aquellos a quienes poco conocía, pero que rondaban vagamente en sus recuerdos, pero era inútil, nunca obtuvo respuesta.

El paso era apresurado, buscando llegar de una vez por todas a aquel hotel, lejos de todo, lejos de aquel hombre y lejos de sus dudas. Karin prácticamente había debido arrastrarlos hasta ese lugar, sintiendo que sí los soltaba, o los enviaba solos, se desviarían del camino, o en el peor de los casos no se moverían ni un milímetro de su antiguo sitio.

Sakura estaba muda, con la cara roja y un aura depresivo, aunque no era para menos, pues ese tipo, ese _"desgraciado"_ -como le llamaba en su mente- se había atrevido a robarle su primer beso, ese beso que ella deseaba que fuera Sasuke el primero en tomar, siempre había deseado eso en lo más profundo de su corazón. Un beso que por fracción de segundos y a causa del asombro que sintió al escuchar a Karin a su espalda, no logró recibir del hombre que ella amaba, porque sí, aunque se negara a admitirlo, ella aun lo amaba, como la primera vez, como nunca dejó ni dejaría de amarlo.

Sasuke por su parte sentía la sangre hervirle de la ira, sentía el corazón desbocado del dolor y su cara nunca la había tenido tan descompuesta. Lo peor de todo lo que sentía, era que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza ni un instante la cara de ese _"acosador pervertido"_ -como había osado llamarle en el secreto silencio de su mente-. El recuerdo de verle besando a Sakura, robándose el primer beso de ella -o al menos, conociéndola estaba segura de que nunca había besado a nadie-, ese beso que él mismo había pensado antes tomar para él, y cuya labor estuvo cercano a lograr, de no haber sido por supuesto, por la culpa de Karin.

_«¿Habría sido importante el que los viera besarse?»_ pensaron ambos en silencio, tal vez no hubiese sido importante, él no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie por sus actos, y ella estaba bien grandecita para que un simple beso la llevara a algún castigo de sus padres. Pero era una realidad, la forma en que había aparecido ocasionó que su hermosa compañera lo dejara ahí plantado y con los labios listos para plantarlos en ella.

Había una sola cosa que lograba sacarla de pensamientos en aquel momento, que la hacía dejar de pensar en el beso que no llegó, y en el que fue obligada a recibir, era el recordar que al día siguiente, si todo seguía como hasta ese instante, ella se casaría. ¡Dios! ¿Casarse? Eso era demasiado para cumplir una misión. Pero no había más opción, no había sido entrenada para desertar sin importar las circunstancias, se le había preparado para no dudar y echar sus sentimientos por la borda, si era lo que había que hacer, por el bien de la misión.

Se iba a casar, ¡Dios! ¿Casarse? Eso era demasiado para cumplir una misión, pero era la realidad en que estaba ahora, tal vez ella no aceptaría, pero hasta el momento lo único que tenía claro era que esa chica que él _"no quería"_ se iba a casar con otro hombre, con ese maldito hombre, pero ¿por qué darle tanta importancia? Era solo Haruno Sakura después de todo. Su mente se burlaba de él y lo zarandeaba como un juguete haciéndole sentir devastado e impotente.

—Estamos próximos a la habitación —anunció Karin, simulando no percibir el mal estado en que aquellos dos se encontraban.

—Está bien —asintió Sakura sin decir más.

—Entendido —susurró el otro de forma casi inaudible. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirosa, que con sus ojitos tristes brillando como si fuera a llorar, tapándose la boca con una mano, sujetándose la barriga como si tuviera nauseas parecía no estar del todo de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio.

—Llegamos —dijo Karin esta vez de frente en la puerta de la habitación en que se estaban hospedando Sasuke y Sakura—. Sasuke —habló Karin tras unos segundos aún esperando a que el pelinegro abriera la puerta—. ¡Sasuke! —gritó al no obtener respuesta, acto ante el cual, al fin ambos reaccionaron y volvieron a la vida—. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —al fin obtenía la atención de ambos—, sí vieran la cara de tarados que tienen los dos en este momento —los empujó dentro de la habitación y llamó a la pelirosa con firmeza—. Sakura —dirigiéndole una mirada con seriedad que se encontró directamente con la mirada tranquila de la que estaba junto a ella cerrando la puerta—. Prepararé todo para la boda, y será mañana mismo Sakura.

—¡¿Para la Boda?! ¿En verdad me casare? —preguntó un poco alarmada cayendo a la realidad, mientras la chica de rojos cabellos asintió con la cabeza acomodándose las gafas.

—Claro que si Sakura —reafirmó Karin—. Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos o tienen, para sacarle la información a The Killer —Sakura asintió calmándose un poco—, yo no veo problema alguno —dijo Karin, y Sakura, dándole la razón una vez más, negó con la cabeza—. Sasuke, ¿Tu encuentras algún problema a que Sakura se case con The Killer?

—Hmp —Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras su mente insistía en torturarlo, se acercó a la puerta al ver que Karin con una sonrisa se retiraba—. _«Claro que hay problema ¡Hay mucho problema! Ella no puede solo casarse y ya con un desconocido ¡Ni por mil vidas en peligro! Es MI Sakura y no quiero que…»_ —interrumpió sus propios pensamientos al caer en cuenta de las palabras que había pronunciado en el fondo de su subconsciente. ¿Desde cuándo era "Su" Sakura? Ella era solo una vieja compañera de equipo y con quien estaba realizando esta misión, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño desde hacía un corto tiempo atrás? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensarla? ¿Por qué se hacía aquella clase de preguntas? Ella no era nada más, ó ¿acaso si era algo más para él? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sentía que se volvía loco hasta que una frase lo hizo volver a la tierra.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? —pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada viendo que él seguía de pie al frente de la puerta sin siquiera haber notado que ya Karin se había ido y que ella le observaba desde unos minutos atrás dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa de té.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa Sakura? Claro que estoy bien —dijo tras cerrar la puerta, tirar las llaves a la mesa, sin prestar demasiada atención sobre cómo o donde cayeran y aferrarse al marco inferior de la ventana—. ¿Acaso hay algún motivo por el que debiera estar alterado? —espetó con voz alzada—. Solo estaba pensando en la información que llevamos hasta ahora.

—Ya veo —susurró un poco decepcionada—. Está bien —habló con un poco mas de fuerza la pelirosa, para poder ser escuchada. Tenía sus ojos un poco húmedos, pero tratando desesperadamente contener sus lágrimas, y de ocultarlos de la vista de él, se mantuvo con la cara gacha escribiendo algo similar a una carta, pero en papel pergamino. No era fácil para ella asimilar que la persona que amaba solo la veía como algo tan poco importante y que le diera igual el hecho de que ella se fuera a casar, era algo ciertamente doloroso.

Ambos permanecieron una vez más en silencio, ninguno pronunciaba ni una palabra. Ella dejó su ocupación y se encaminó al baño, luego de tomar algo de ropa de su equipaje. Se adentró en aquella habitación desolada y tras colocar sus artículos de vestimenta en la cómoda, decidió deshacerse de aquel molesto yukata, al que acababa de tomar enojo por alguna razón, quien sabe, tal vez solo quería desquitar su enojo con alguien. Posó su mano sobre aquel sello en su brazo y un kunai apareció en ella, lo apretó con fuerza y enterró sobre el vestido, rasgándolo y despedazándolo, cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando, y, lanzando el kunai a un lado terminó de arañar el vestido con sus propias manos. Odia aquel silencio, lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que ocurría y no tenía idea de cómo contener la calma.

Él se había quedado en la habitación calmado, había tomado una copa de sake de una botella dejada sobre la mesa de té, probablemente era parte de los servicios de amabilidad que brindaba el hotel, pues la había visto en ese mismo lugar desde el día de su llegada, pero hasta ese preciso instante no le había prestado demasiada atención. Cansado de esperar que ella saliera del baño para poder usarlo, y desesperado por quitarse aquel incomodo trapo, cambió sus ropas por unas mas cómodas, decidido a darse un baño luego, porque algo le decía, que ella tardaría más de lo normal.

Tras calmarse, se bañó, se vistió y ocultando el vestido destruido y el kunai entre el paño, salió de la habitación ya vestida, depositó todo aquello en su equipaje, antes de que él se percatara de lo que había hecho. Del cabello aun le escurría agua y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y enrojecidos, su piel estaba suave gracias a alguna crema brevemente aplicada y su corazón estrujado al no haber escuchado ni una palabra de oposición del muchacho, al saber de su matrimonio.

El silencio era extremadamente incomodo. Sakura volvió a sentarse en la mesa de té, para concluir lo que antes había comenzado. Mantenía la cara gacha para que Sasuke no notara las lágrimas que se escapaban de vez en cuando por sus delicadas mejillas, al mismo tiempo que impedía que las gotas de agua que su cabello destilaba ensuciaran el pergamino. Se detuvo unos momentos cansada de no poder leer bien lo que escribía por lo irritada de su vista, así que para distraerse unos momentos se dedicó a cepillar su suave cabello rosado, el cual estaba un poco más largo de cuando la guerra ninja había terminado.

Él la observaba en silencio, cuidando que ella no lo notara, quería abrazarla y pedirle que se marcharan, que volvieran juntos a Konoha y se olvidaran de todo lo que allí pasaba, estaba completamente seguro que una reprimenda de Tsunade no sería tan fuerte como tener que verla casarse con otro hombre, podría jurar que aunque le colgara de los pies y lo golpeara en el rostro hasta desfigurarlo, para luego con su ninjutsu medico reconstruirlo y volverlo a desfigurar, y seguir el proceso un par de veces, no sería nada doloroso comparado con verla caminar al altar con aquel osado extranjero. Intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos, tomó una toalla y se adentró a la ducha, para salir unos minutos más tardes con un pequeño paño sobre su cabeza.

Ella aun permanecía sentada. Hasta ahora, al verla al salir del baño, él no había notado lo delicada que era, compuesta por unos shorts un poco cortos, que solo alcanzaban a cubrirle hasta por debajo de los glúteos y una blusa holgada de tirantes que le hacía ver un poco mas plana de lo normal, estaba hecha con una tela satinada muy suave, la blusa se extendía hasta donde le cubrían los shorts, pareciendo de esa forma una simple dormilona.

Sasuke, por su parte, que vestía solo unos shorts de pijama y estaba sin camisa, sin intentar con demasiado esfuerzo secarse el cabello, se había tornado muy pensativo, sentado sobre la cama, sin decir nada sin hacer nada. Sin importarle si ella lo delataba o no, se quedó mirándola fijamente, ¿qué era eso que sentía? Solo la estaba mirando ahí sentada tan tranquila y su cuerpo le reclamaba una inmensa necesidad de abrazarla, de besarla, de decirle que la amaba. ¿Amor? Ya aquello era demasiado, no debía pensar demasiado, dio un par de pasos desviando la mirada y se sentó en el borde de la ventana, desde donde podía observar perfectamente la plaza y a muchas personas aun en aquel lugar festejando.

Podía ver claramente a ese maldito hombre, ese _"infeliz"_ que al día siguiente iba a atreverse a tomar por esposa a _"su"_ Sakura, y ahí estaba de nuevo, había vuelto a pensar en eso, en que esa mujer tan molesta le pertenecía y ¡al diablo si lo pensaba! Estaba cansado y maltratado de tanto discutir consigo mismo, solo quería acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez. Estaba decido, le diría lo que sentía, lo que en aquel momento le carcomía el alma y tal vez así, ella desistiría de aquella estúpida idea.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos más para que tomara el valor necesario. Ella terminó de escribir al fin el pergamino, y con la ayuda del sello que Sasuke le había explicado antes, lo envió a manos de Tenten, sintiéndose algo apenada al notar que corría casi la media noche. Mas todo pensamiento de culpa u aflicción se alejaron repentinamente al escuchar que alguien más decía su nombre.

—Sakura —dijo él sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro y con su mirada aun en el paisaje—. Necesito hablarte de algo, es importante, así que por favor acércate —las palabras habían salido de sus labios con tal seriedad que Sakura no dudó en acercarse con paso apresurado al lugar donde él se hallaba.

—Está bien —susurró para sí misma, antes de sentarse en la otra esquina del marco de la ventana, a una corta distancia, tan corta que sus rodillas accidentalmente se rozaban.

—_«Solo dilo y ya Sasuke»_ —se decía para sí mismo tratando de no echarse para atrás, no ahora que había decidido hablarle de frente y confesar lo que sentía, porque tal vez sí no se lo decía la perdería, la perdería para siempre, tenía ese mal presentimiento en su alma y no pretendía dejar que se volviera una cruel realidad, debía decirle inmediatamente que no quería que ella se casara, al menos, no con ese hombre.

—¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-kun? —preguntó seria pero con la mirada descolocada.

—Veras, Sakura, lo que ocurre es que… —sus manos sudaban tanto que sentía tenerlas sumergidas en agua, y sus piernas temblando como nunca antes lo habían hecho le hicieron sentir cobarde e indeciso. No lograba entender el por qué de tal nerviosismo, pero a costa de todo aquello, debía confesar lo que en su pecho estaba sintiendo—. Sakura yo.

—¡Sasuke-kun mira! —exclamó ella, interrumpiéndole al ver como comenzaban a estallar los fuegos artificiales sobre la plaza y como una niña pequeña, entusiasmada por los colores, los estallidos y las formas que creaban, se incorporó de frente a la ventana, asomando su cabeza con gran alegría en su rostro, apoyaba su cuerpo con sus manos en el marco inferior de aquella ventana. Sus ojos brillaban con tal dulzura, que Sasuke estaba atontado viéndola, perdido en aquella imagen que al ver tan de cerca, le parecía más agradable que los fuegos artificiales.

Su mente le mantenía superfluo en extraños y sádicos juegos, haciéndole ver una y otra vez a la niña que había dejado acostada en una banca años atrás, un poco cambiada, con el cabello de nuevo largo, el cuerpo muy diferente, _"un cuerpo mas de mujer"_, y mucho más hermosa, no era que hubiere cambiado, no, simplemente, era verdad que se le hacía más femenino el cabello largo y que sus ojos la veían de otra manera, de una manera diferente, aunque eran los mismos ojos, el mismo extraño color de cabello, los mismos labios, pero mucho más hermosa, y llamativa. No era tampoco la mujer perfecta, o aquella que pudiese causar los deseos más descomunales y lujuriosos en un hombre, pero, por alguna razón, ahora la quería, la quería para él, y para nadie más.

—Sakura —bisbiseo sin que ella le escuchara, y claro, con el escándalo que producían los artificios y las bombas estallando en el cielo, dejando salir luces de colores no era tan fácil ser escuchado—. No te cases… No quiero —rogó con voz casi imperceptible, acercándose despacio y con cuidado a la chica de pie junto a él, quien ya se había bajado del ventanal también—. Sí ese tipo vuelve a tocarte siento que lo matare, no me gusta ver que alguien más te ponga una sola mano encima, y menos de la manera en que él lo hizo —ella estaba completamente ajena a todo lo que no tuviera relación con las luces esparramadas por el cielo, solo sonreía sintiendo calma en su alma por primera vez en muchos días, sin siquiera notar que su compañero se acercaba y ella estaba ahí, sin escuchar lo que le decía— Sakura… Te amo —su voz fue inaudible, y no consiguió con eso llamarle la atención, así que decidido, dio un paso al frente dispuesto a no perder un minuto más.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —el latir de su corazón aumento repentinamente y sin previo aviso—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendida, pues aquel que siempre la había rechazado estaba de pie junto a ella, tomando su bello rostro con la mano izquierda y apretándole de la cintura con la derecha, haciendo que se acercara a él, uniendo tanto como era posible sus dos cuerpos—. ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?

—Solo quiero concluir algo que hemos estado dejando pendiente —fueron esas las palabras que pronunció directo al oído de aquella molesta mujer.

Sakura estaba temblando, mientras más se le acercaba, más se incrementaban sus nervios, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería. No sabía qué hacer o decir, solo prefirió rendirse, subir sus manos hasta rozar el pecho fuerte y bien torneado frente a ella, subir aun más aquellas temblorosas manos hasta aferrarse de su cuello, cerrar los ojos y ayudarse con las puntas de los dedos de sus pies para acercarse un poco a la altura de quien sería su pareja para lo que estaba por venir.

Sasuke notó su aprobación, la apretó de la cintura con fuerza, dando gracias a quien pudiera recibirlas, de que al ser tan delgada, pudiera rodear aquella cintura por completo con solo uno de sus brazos, bajó la mano que estaba sobre su cara hasta su cuello, para poder sujetarla mejor, no pudo evitar la necesidad de bajar su rostro, ya que a pesar de los esfuerzos que ella hacía, se mantenía la distancia de abajo a arriba.

Sintieron sus labios rosar los que tenían al frente, y sin pensárselo un instante encendieron la llama entre ambos, fundiéndose al fin en aquel tan añorado beso. El moreno no pudo evitar sujetarla con mayor fuerza, besándola con fuerza y desesperación, con anhelo y sin pudor. Necesitaba deshacerse del sabor que aquel hubiese dejado en esos labios que ahora hacia suyos, y todo parecía indicar que no era el único que deseaba conseguirlo, al sentir como ella se le aferraba con fuerza, sin permitir que el beso se rompiera más que unos segundos para tomar aire y lanzándose una mirada fugaz, retomaron su labor.

Por su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas en ese momento, el por qué de que estuvieran en ese lugar, lo agradecido que estaba con Tsunade por haberlo enviado a él a esa misión y a nadie más, lo feliz que le hacía sentir el que ella le correspondiera aquel intenso beso, pero a la vez sentía miedo, miedo de que en cualquier momento ella lo empujara, lo abofeteara y le pidiera alejarse, miedo de que ella le odiara, y lo que más le aterraba era la idea de que al día siguiente ella se casaría.

El recordar eso le obligo a dar un paso atrás, cortando el beso sin previo aviso, apretó los puños observando el rostro de confusión de la pelirosa y tomando su rostro con ambas manos volvió a besarla, al verse una vez más abrazado, bajó sus manos tomándola de la cintura para sentarla en el borde de la ventana. Separó sus labios de los de ella, y siendo alumbrado por las luces de afuera, volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Sakura yo… —ella posó sus dedos contra aquellos labios evitándole hablar, negó con la cabeza, bajó la mirada un instante, y volviendo a mirarle a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa, opacada a causa de la luz en su contra. Él le abrazo sin decir nada y una vez más la besó.

Podía sentir completamente la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente aferrado al de ella. Sujetó una vez más aquella fina cintura levantándola por encima de su propia altura sin separar sus labios de los de ella, y, con un par de pasos torpes, logró llegar hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde, y a ella sobre él, sintiendo aquellas piernas delgadas y tersas enrollarse en su cintura. Ella no decía nada, tampoco se quejaba, solo le dejaba hacer lo que deseara, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Ambos habían tomado la misma decisión, por esa noche, tirar el cerebro y darle permiso al corazón de tomar el control de sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke abrió los ojos, tranquilo, calmo, relajado, un poco agotado, y, al mirar a su izquierda la encontró. Ella estaba ahí, a su lado, acostada, durmiendo plácidamente, apoyada sobre su pecho, con su propio brazo sujetándola con fuerza sin querer soltarla, deseando que aquel momento fuera eterno y ella permaneciera por siempre sobre su regazo. Imaginándose que en el peor de los casos, todo hubiese sido un sueño, una broma de su subconsciente y que ella simplemente le había abrazado dormida. Buscando despejar sus dudas levantó un poco las cobijas que con recelo ella oprimía, y se sintió el ser más afortunado que hubiese existido en la tierra, al constatar que todo era la hermosa realidad.

* * *

_Bueno, se acabó este capítulo también :'(_

_Solo me queda dar las gracias a los comentarios del capítulo anterior: __**Zembre98, Zakurita-1491, GIZETLEO **y por ultimo pero no menos importante **x-Misao-x**_

_Muchas gracias por sus palabras y pues, espero que sigan aumentando los reviews, favoritos y todo eso._

_Y les quería a avisar, que a causa de que he decidido ponerme a editar mis historias engavetadas, y de otras cositas personales relacionadas a mi internet, actualizaré esta historia los días martes, comenzando desde hoy :)._

_Nos leemos al siguiente! Besos!_

_Bye~~~_


	6. La Boda de Sakura -Parte I-

_¡Waaaaaa llegó un capítulo más! Les confesaré que es más difícil editarlo de lo que fue escribirlo xD. _

_Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, por cierto, lo público hoy lunes porque mañana martes no estoy segura de si tendré internet o no mañana y el miércoles._

_Disfruten la lectura y lean las notas al final :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: LA BODA DE SAKURA **

**-Parte I-**

Amaneció, los primeros rayos de sol se abrían paso con tranquilidad por la ventana, así que el azabache, vanagloriándose de su buena suerte y sin intención de que su compañera fuese cruelmente despertada por aquella segadora luz, hizo provecho de alguna de sus serpientes para cerrar la ventana, permitiendo que la habitación volviera a la tranquilidad que la oscuridad le brindaba. Al fin podía continuar con su labor, que en ese momento consistía en permanecer acostado, contemplando la cara dormida de aquella hermosa chica, esa que tantas veces le pareció molesta, esa que tanto le irritaba, esa que había convertido en su mujer, esa que ahora hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido, y, esa de la que no se quería separar nunca más.

Esta vez no se sentía incomodo de estar en esa cama junto a ella, por el contrario no quería levantarse de su lugar, de hecho, sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura con tal de conseguir permanecer por más tiempo entre aquellos brazos. La miraba una y otra vez acariciando su cabello y pasando sus dedos por la piel que se dejaba ver en los hombros de la joven, la poca piel que no estaba oculta tras aquellas mantas. Quería corroborar lo que había ocurrido, no sabía cómo, pero quería intentarlo. Sujetó con fuerza las mantas y de un tirón las levanto quedando ambos al descubierto. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, clavándose en lo más intimo de él. Sonrió sereno y se reprochó a sí mismo el suceso, volvió a cubrirla con las mantas y se golpeó la frente a la vez que se gritaba a sí mismo que debía alejarse de Kakashi-sensei cuanto antes, pues se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido él también.

—Sasuke-kun —pronunció ella con debilidad en su voz, devolviéndolo a la realidad, y obligándolo a mirarla directo a la cara—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, —respondió él sonriendo dulcemente, sintiéndose fuerte y deseoso de protegerla, sintiéndose extraño por los sentimientos que le embargaban y aun no acababa de comprender— ¿Cómo estás? —se dignó a preguntar.

—Confundida —dijo ella en respuesta a la común interrogante—. Pero no deseo sentarme a pensar demasiado en eso ahora —una vez que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, se levantó de la cama enrollada en una sabana, caminó hasta su equipaje y tomó algo de ropa, dispuesta a bañarse.

—¿Sakura? —esta vez era él quien estaba confundido sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor, esa no era la Sakura que él conocía, porque la Sakura que él conocía, _su Sakura_, le habría saltado encima llena de felicidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó fría, tan fría que él sintió congelarse—. Deberías vestirte, en cualquier momento llegara Karin —quiso gritar, ¿ella estaba esperando por Karin? Debía ser una broma—, tengo que ir a prepararme para mi boda —sus labios se abrieron para intentar decir algo y ella continuó hablando—, después de todo no puede haber boda sin la novia ¿cierto? —preguntó con cinismo.

—Sakura —le llamó—. ¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó—. ¿Por qué hablas así? —preguntó—. ¿Realmente quieres casarte con esa persona? —y deseaba con fuerzas que la respuesta fuera no, pero dudaba que se le concediera, al verla completamente decidida, armando en silencio su maleta, sin intención de darle una respuesta—. Sakura respóndeme.

—Sasuke-kun —se dignó a hablar—. Empaca tus cosas —sentenció—. Yo me casare con The Killer y tú volverás a Konoha —los ojos negros del moreno se abrieron a más no poder a la vez que sus pupilas se empequeñecían—. Como su esposa estaré lo suficientemente para descubrir que está ocurriendo —miró el reloj y notando lo tarde que ya era, tomó las ropas y se vistió allí mismo, dejando que sin querer él viera su cuerpo desnudo por última vez. Atormentándose a sí misma por no poder quitarse su embriagante olor de la piel.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Les enviare la información mediante el sello de Tenten —prosiguió aun sin verle a la cara—. Mientas que no sepan que soy una ninja no tendré ningún inconveniente —el rostro de Sakura era completamente indiferente, tanto que hasta parecía que no le importaba sacrificar su propia vida, después de todo ahí seria prácticamente una prisionera y no podría volver a Konoha durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, o hasta que fueran por ella.

—¿Sakura que pasa contigo? —preguntó sentado en la cama, cubriéndose de la cintura hacia abajo con las sabanas—. ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? —estaba enojado, más que enojado, irritado por la actitud que ella tomaba.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —simuló desentender—. Soy una kunoishi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y debo hacer lo que sea necesario para completar cualquier misión, —terminó de guardar todo y sacudió su cabello dándole volumen. Traía un vestido blanco de tirantes y falda coctel con un listón rosado en la cintura y aquel mismo sombrero de paja que el día en que habían llegado.

—¿En qué momento tomaste esta decisión? —preguntó Sasuke cada vez más tenso y descolocado.

—Anoche —susurró.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó él de nuevo al no haber escuchado respuesta alguna.

—¡Anoche! —exclamó—. Mientras escribía el pergamino, entonces lo decidí —el azabache bajó la mirada y se acercó al borde de la cama—, le he enviado una carta a Tenten para ser entregada de mi parte a Tsunade-sama —alisó la falda del vestido con los dedos—. Tú debes volver a la aldea, ya Tsunade-sama está informada de todo —se subió a unas sandalias de tacón bajo y se sentó en la ventana a disfrutar del paisaje.

—Sakura —dijo inquisitivo, alterado, estresado, se acerco a donde estaba Sakura tras cubrirse con un paño de la cintura hacia abajo y la tomo con fuerza de los brazos aun sin vest— ¡Si habías tomado esa maldita decisión, ¿por qué diablos no me dijiste nada anoche?! —gritó demandante—. ¡De haberlo sabido jamás…! —las palabras se atascaban en sus labios—. ¡Te juro que jamás…!

—¡Déjame! —se quejó ella sacudiéndose en sus brazos—. ¡Estas lastimándome! —gritó la joven de ojos verdes empujándole—. ¡Fue mi decisión y no es tu problema!

—¡Claro que es mi problema! —espetó—. ¡Es mi problema porque anoche…! —ella no le permitió continuar hablando.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes idea de porque lo hice! Si anoche accedí y no te di una patada cuando me besaste, fue precisamente porque había tomado ya mi decisión. —se zafó de los brazos que le apresaban dándole un empujón y se quedo ahí sentada sin darle la cara, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste si habías decidido casarte? —preguntó haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que podía para controlar su enojo—. ¿Por qué diablos quieres casarte con ese tipo? —se atrevió a preguntar—. Entiendo que quieras ayudar a esta aldea pero esa no es razón suficiente para que te cases con el primer desconocido que se te atraviese —ella seguía sin darle la cara y él no se creía que pudiera estar tan desesperado por eso—. Sí el problema es "liberar a estas personas", entonces, —respiró hondo y alzo la voz de nuevo—, ¡Yo puedo fácilmente matar a ese tipo y a su hermano y se acaba el problema!

—¡No! —exclamó mirándolo al fin a los ojos—. ¡¿Quieres armar un alboroto sin necesidad?! ¡¿Y arriesgar las vidas de los aldeanos por capricho?! —gritó.

—¡¿Y tú si puedes lanzar tu vida al infierno por capricho?! —se mordió los labios y ella volvió a desviar la mirada, dejaron que por un momento el silencio tomara el control.

—Por eso decidí hacerlo —musitó ella al fin.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, que no había escuchado bien.

—¡Que por eso lo decidí! —exclamó apretando los puños sin mirarle a la cara—. Lo que ocurrió anoche no significo nada —bajó la voz a un tono que solo ellos dos escuchaban, mintiéndose a sí misma y a Sasuke—. Tan solo pensé que si me iba a casar con ese tipo asqueroso no quería que él se diera el lujo de ser el primer hombre en tocarme —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras, como sí se tratara de la cosa más normal que había dicho en toda su vida—. Pero bueno, eso ya no importa. Ya te dije, arregla tus cosas y vístete para que te vayas.

—No me iré. ¿Te quieres quedar aquí? Bien, nos quedaremos los dos, —sujetó su propio rostro con una mano evitando reírse—. No puedes solo decirme que me usaste con esa cara de idiota que tienes y esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados —escrudiño entre sus ojos una vez más, con esa mirada profunda que solo él tenía—. Tú no te vas a quedar aquí. Y no pienso dejar que te cases con ese imbécil.

—¿Qué? —dijo inflando sus rojas mejillas y encarándole con un puchero en su infantil rostro.

—Que no te vas a casar —respondió calmado vistiéndose.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo lo digo —se resigno a responder unos minutos después, mientras ella seguía reprochándole con la mirada.

—¡Es mi decisión! —él se levantó ya vestido y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

—¡No me interesa! —gritó

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —estaba harta de todo aquello, de pelear con Sasuke por… ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta porque discutían, pero estaba cansada.

—¡Mi problema es que no se me da la regalada gana de que te cases! —La soltó del brazo lanzándola con fuerza contra la pared justo debajo de la ventana.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua y se tomó el brazo que le había quedado marcado del apretón, mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde se había golpeado contra la pared—. No entiendo cuál es tu problema, si a ti te da igual lo que pase conmigo y con todo el mundo, ¿por qué insistes en interponerte en mi decisión, —decía algo triste y al mismo tiempo enojada.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? —se inclinó quedando frente a ella y apartó unos mechones rosados del rostro pálido frente a él—. Te diré cual es mi problema —se acercó más a ella y beso su mejilla con delicadeza—. Ya no me importa que lo sepas.

—¡Buenos días! —gritó Karin entrando por la puerta de la habitación sacudiendo una llave en la mano— ¿Cómo amanece la novia más bella de la aldea de la hoja?

—¿Karin…? —se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y Sasuke la imitó— ¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó Sakura, se suponía que solo Sasuke tenía llave de la habitación.

—Pedí una copia en recepción —sonrió poniendo su índice derecho en su boca en un vano intento por coquetear— Sakura-chan, he venido por ti, ya está todo listo en la mansión donde se hospeda The Killer —parecía cantar aquellas palabras con una alegría algo espeluznante en su rostro—. Sasuke-kun, tengo un favor que pedirte de parte de The Killer-sama.

—¿Qué quiere ese tipo? —preguntó el nombrado con desprecio en sus ojos.

—Es que según las tradiciones de su país, la novia debe ser entregada por su padre —los dos ninjas del país del fuego intercambiaron miradas—, y, por razones obvias, el padre de Sakura-chan no está aquí, en conclusión, dijo que tu debías entregarla como la persona más cercana a ella que está presente aquí en la aldea de la hierba. —decía aun sonriendo mientras se colgaba del brazo de la pelirosa—. Vamos, vamos rápido que pasa el día volando y ambos deben probar sus trajes y todo eso jeje —tomó el brazo de Sasuke con la otra mano y se los llevo a tirones, sin permitirles detenerse ni un solo instante a asimilar la información.

Sakura mantuvo la mirada baja durante todo el camino.

Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna durante todo el camino.

Karin no paró de hablar y hablar sobre los arreglos de la boda, durante todo el camino.

Un rato más tarde, tras haber atravesado caminando toda la aldea, llegaron a una mansión, estaba un poco aislada, oculta tras inmensos arboles no la vieron hasta estar al frente, un pasillo de suelo rocoso rodeaba la casa, convirtiéndose en un muelle de madera sobre un inmenso lago que a lo lejos daba paso al mar. Entraron y subieron a una habitación sobre la planta superior, una espaciosa habitación con una cama de gran tamaño, bellas decoraciones a juego con las mesas de noche, todo tenía un estilo llamativo y no se parecía a lo que veían usualmente en sus tierras, sin importar por donde se le mirase. Había una puerta de madera blanca que dirigía al baño y un tubo con dos bases donde había unas _extrasñas bolsas negras_ llenas de ropa colgaban junto a la cama.

—Llegamos —dijo Karin aun sonriendo como si algo gracioso ocurriera, sin recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos que se miraban mutuamente con algo de dolor y a la vez odio en sus rostros—. Sasuke toma —le lanzó una de las bolsas, permitiéndole sacar la ropa que estaba dentro—.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó atajando la bolsa.

—Es un traje. ¡Debería quedarte a la perfección! Ahora ve a ponértelo —lo empujo al baño—.

—¿Karin…? —bisbiseo Sakura al verla volver hacia ella.

—En cuanto a ti, Sakura-chan —le guiñó el ojo y tomó del pequeño tendedero tres bolsas más y las abrió dejando salir de entre las tres un largo vestido blanco elegante y delicado, con una larga cola y un delicado velo, y lanzó todo sobre la cama—. Tendremos suficiente tiempo para vestirte —rió amablemente y despojó a Sakura de sus ropas, colocando cada prenda en su lugar con agilidad y sin perder un segundo.

—Karin, despacio —se quejó la pelirosa, y su compañera sonriendo continuó halándole el vestido hacia abajo y ajustando con prisa el corsé.

—Lo siento, debo darme prisa antes de que Sasuke salga de la habitación —tiró por última vez del corsé y ubicó la ancha falda en su lugar.

—Karin, sabes mucho de este tipo de trajes extranjeros, ¿verdad? —la pelirroja se detuvo y agachó la cara dejando que se le cayeran las gafas—. Eso es raro.

—¿E-Eh? N-No… —recogió los lentes ubicándolos en su lugar—. Es solo que me eh visto obligada a trabajar para ellos Sakura-chan —sonreía amablemente cuidando la posición de los detalles—.

—Entiendo —susurró con la vista baja, mirando disimuladamente la puerta del baño.

—_«Sakura-chan, eres tan tonta» —_pensaba mientras se aseguraba de que las pantimedias no se hubiesen movido de su lugar—_. «Solo debo fingir un par de horas mas y mantenerte alejada de Sasuke-kun, para que el muy idiota no habrá la boca y diga cosas innecesarias» —_aseguró el liguero y estiró el armador bajo la falda del vestido—. «_No pensé que la vieja Hokage enviaría a Sasuke junto a Sakura, se supone que vendría solo Sakura, y entonces todo habría sido perfecto» —_se detuvo en pie frente a la _Novia_ y mordiéndose los labios la observó de arriba a abajo—. _«Todo debía estar perfecto, y pensar que tuve que decirle a mi padre que…»_

—Karin ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Sakura al ver las extrañas muecas que su _"amiga"_ hacia.

—N-Nada Sakura-chan, solo estoy emocionada, es que te ves preciosa —terminó estirar la cola del vestido—. Siéntate en la cama —le dijo—. Solo falta colocarte las sandalias y el velo.

—Karin-Sama —llamó un guardia entrando a la habitación.

—_«Karin-sama»_ —pensó la pelirosa sujetando su cabello en alto con unas varillas.

—Debe venir conmigo urgentemente, —pidió inclinándose ante ella—, el hermano de The Killer-sama le manda a llamar.

—Tsk… ¡Esta bien! —corrió a la puerta y antes de salir clavó sus ojos en la novia— Sakura, volveré en un instante, no te muevas de este lugar, cuando vuelva terminare de vestirte —salió corriendo tras el guardia dejándola allí sentada.

—Está bien —respondió al viento. Se quedó sentada en la cama por unos instantes y al cabo de unos segundos se acercó a una ventana de cristal que se estiraba del techo al suelo, dando vista completa del paisaje.

—Karin ¿Qué mierda pasa con esta ropa? Es un lio por donde lo mires ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esta cosa? —reviraba Sasuke saliendo del baño con el pantalón puesto y una camisa blanca abierta frente a su pecho, sin lograr abotonársela— ¿Sakura…?

—Sasuke-kun… De… Déjame ayudarte —asintiendo con la cabeza y con la boca abierta por lo hermosa que lucía se acerco a ella— Creo que es así —comentó sonriendo y abrochando los botones con el mayor cuidado que podía— Ahora ponte esto otro, creo que así se lo vi a The Killer ayer —tomó el chaleco y se lo coloco, en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

»Karin salió un momento —rompió el silencio y sujetó la corbata negra— Esto… Con esto deberás esperar a Karin, creo que deberías colocarla alrededor de tu cuello, pero no estoy segura —sonrió y la colocó sobre el cuello del Uchiha—. Te ves muy bien vestido así —Sonrió dulcemente sacudiéndole un poco el cabello— Listo, en cuanto te aten esta cosa estarás perfecto.

—Sakura —al fin habló.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—No te cases — susurró al oído de la pelirosa, mientras ella aun le sostenía la corbata tratando de adivinar como sujetarla.

—Por favor Sasuke-kun, no hagas esto —le reclamó estirando las dos partes de la corbata para intentar una vez más atarla—. Ya sabes qué debo hacerlo, no me lo hagas mas difícil —chocó la frente contra el pecho de su viejo _amigo_.

—Está bien —susurró vencido y ella levanto el rostro para enfrentar su mirada— ¿Te quieres casar? Hazlo, pero conmigo —Sakura soltó finalmente la corbata y se quedó viéndolo inmóvil, no sabía que decir o hacer, solo bajó la mirada de nuevo, posando los ojos sobre el pecho de aquel que le hablaba.

—Sasuke-kun… —intentó hablar pero nada más que eso salió de sus labios.

—No digas nada —susurró—. Te amo —confesó al fin, dejándola sin palabras.

* * *

_Quiero dar gracias a __**setsuna17**__, __**cherry627**__, __**Shanami Haruno**__, __**Ariadna**__, __**Guest**__ (un invitado supongo, igual que Ariadna) y por supuesto mi querida __**aRiElLa 95**__._

_Esta historia se mantiene al aire gracias a ustedes(¿ jaja. Y sí desean continuación comenten, comenten y ¡comenten! Jaja_

_Pdata: no sé sí sea propio hacerlo, pero, sí les agrada el SasuSaku tanto como parece, les invito a leer mi otro fanfic, __**I Love The Way You Lie**__. No es la gran cosota pero me gusta! Y al igual que esta historia, solo está en proceso de edición y está completa :)_

_Bueno, se cuidan! Bye~~~~~_


	7. La Boda de Sakura -Parte II-

_¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Casi y no logro publicar hoy D:! Pero, es para mí un honor traerles un capítulo más de esta historia que en lo personal me encanta, y que editándola, me ha hecho volver a sentir esa felicidad y esa sensación de romanticismo y de increíble emoción que solo sentí al escribirla la primera vez jaja._

_Incluso, he descubierto que he mejorado mucho en mi redacción :P._

_Bueno, no les detengo mas, por favor, disfruten del séptimo capítulo de __**Misión Romance.**_

_**Pdata: Lee las notas finales D:!**_

_**Pdata de la pdata: **__cuando un párrafo comienza con este símbolo: "»" quiere decir que el mismo personaje continua hablando pero en otro párrafo, por sí no lo saben xD_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: LA BODA DE SAKURA PARTE II.**

—Sasuke-kun… —intentó hablar pero nada más que eso salió de sus labios.

—No digas nada —susurró—. Te amo —confesó al fin, dejándola sin palabras.

―¿Qué…? ―no sabía que decir o hacer, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando. Quería creer que no era cierto, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que lo era.

―Tú no sabes, ―suspiró―, no tienes idea de cuánto he tratado de decírtelo, ―ella lo miraba, con fuerza, con rabia, incrédula, no lograba descifrar los sentimientos tras esa mirada―. Pero, ¡por dios! es tan difícil. No sé si es mi orgullo, o porque siempre has sido una molestia,

―Sasuke… ―susurró sin que él dejara de hablar.

―Incluso aun eres la mujer más molesta que conozco pero, pero yo, ―sin decir nada, ella bajo la mirada, y como si acabase de recibir la peor noticia de toda su vida, y necesitara un refugio para llorar se recargo contra el fuerte pecho que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos―.

―Sasuke… ―musitó vencida, apretando con fuerza el chaleco que le cubría el torso.

―¿Sí, Sakura? ―sonreía triunfante, estaba seguro, no, más que segura, podría jurar que ella estaba feliz.

―¿Por qué? ―recostó la frente contra su pecho―, ¿por qué haces esto?

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó confundido.

―Dime, Sasuke, ¿tanto me detestas? ―las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos sin darle tiempo de detenerlas.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó calmado.

—Porque, Tú no tienes idea de lo difícil que es todo esto para mí, —bajó la mirada y guardo silencio un instante—. Voy a casarme en un par de horas, para poder ayudar a esta aldea y cumplir la misión que me encomendó Tsunade-sama —él iba a quejarse, a oponerse una vez mas pero las palabras se apresaron en sus labios, al sentir que su pecho era suavemente golpeado por una llorona pelirosa— Las cosas nunca han salido como yo las he deseado, pero, esto ya es demasiado, —susurró—, ¿por qué darte mañas para molestarme en estas condiciones—. El azabache no lograba hacer más que observarla, con sus bellos ojos negros como la noche, que no lograban encontrar la mirada de ella, y, con la amabilidad que se brinda a una doncella posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Sakura...

—No puedes solo decir esas cosas —de nuevo le impedía hablar—. Es que no te creo Sasuke-kun. No puedo creerte. Y lo que más duele es que no quiero creerte.

—Sakura estoy sincero con mis palabras —murmuró—, te lo juro —reafirmó envolviéndola con fuerza en sus bien formados brazos—. Créeme en esto, por favor.

—¡No! —exclamó en un grito cargado de dolor y rabia, que parecían tener mucho tiempo siendo reprimidas—. ¡No te creo Sasuke! ¡No te creo! —el abrazo se rompió tras un fuerte empujón que ella le regaló, y, sollozando, con lagrimas cubriendo sus rosadas mejillas, cayó sentada y rendida en el borde de la cama.

»¡Solo lárgate! —Estaba tan frágil, tan vulnerable, no recordaba haberla visto así nunca antes, y su sonrisa, su despreocupada sonrisa ya no estaba en ella—. ¡Solo déjame sola! —volvió a pedir, más bien exigir—. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles, —pidió con la poca fuerza que aún tenía.

—No me iré —recibió en respuesta.

—Eres un idiota, —le insultó ella—. Déjame sola, por favor. —Aquel chico la observaba con sus ojos negros profundamente. ¿Cómo podía ella alterarse tanto solo por eso? ¿No era acaso más lógico que solo aceptase lo que él le decía? ¿Por qué no podía solo aceptar los sentimientos que le revelaban? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? ¿Qué mierda pasaba con ella?

»No te me acerques, —como pudo -con dificultad a causa del gran vestido- subió las piernas intentando abrazarlas contra su pecho, para de alguna forma, imponer distancia—. Solo toma tus cosas y vuelve a casa.

—Sakura, -se acercó y tomo las sandalias del suelo—. Ya te dije que no pienso dejarte aquí sola —haló una silla cerca de la cama, se sentó y tomando los pies ella para recostarlos sobre sus piernas comenzó a ponerle las delicadas sandalias blancas—. No me voy a ir, puedes estar segura de eso, —suspiró con pesadez, aquella actitud de niña malcriada ya le estaba molestando. Se puso de pie y tomó el velo, que era sostenido por una delicada tiara de metal. Ella seguía sin decir nada—. No sé como lo haré, pero prometo que evitaré que te cases.

—¿Puedes…? —Sasuke la miró directo a la cara confundido—. ¿Puedes prometer algo así? —la pregunta le sorprendió pero solo sonrió de medio lado, de esa forma que solo él poseía y sin decir nada, le colocó la corona en la cabeza, permitiendo que la fina y transparente tela blanca cubriera su cabello.

—Ya lo veras, no me retractaré en mis palabras —Sí ella lo estaba probando con aquella promesa, entonces le demostraría que sus palabras eran firmes—. Te veré más tarde, Sakura, —aseguró antes de tomar la fina barbilla frente a él y apresar los rosados labios de la_ novia_ con los suyos.

—Sasuke-kun, —estaba completamente sonrojada, confundida, descolocada, alterada y pare de contar, ni ella misma sabia cuantos sentimientos se revolvían en el interior de su pecho en aquel momento, no entendía porque el actuaba de esa manera con ella. Solo quería que todo acabara rápido, que se sacara la idea de molestarla de su torcida cabeza y la dejara en paz. Volvió a cubrir su cara, y reclamándose a sí misma por intentar siquiera pensar en creer en las palabras de ese odioso Uchiha. Simplemente, decidió mejor quedarse tranquila, a esperar a Karin, si exactamente como se lo había pedido, esperaría por ella.

No había nada que hacer, no sabía qué hacer, estaba al borde de la desesperación, sin embargo, se veía calmado mientras atravesaba cada pasillo de aquella gran mansión, en busca de la salida. Estaba estresado, más que estresado, sentía que su mundo daba vueltas a cada segundo, sus pasos se habían más débiles cada vez que uno nuevo se asomaba y cada recuerdo que no debía asomarse le atosigaba con crueldad, sí, definitivamente, el destino, Dios, el karma, no sabía quién, pero alguien le cobraba los crímenes que Naruto había impedido que los Kages le cobraran. Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, algún castigo de esos cinco viejos obstinados no habría sido tan tormentoso, o tal vez sí, no lo sabía y en ese preciso instante, cosas más importantes requerían su atención.

Se maldijo internamente, podía jurarlo, odiaba, sí, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la aldea de la hierba, ¡listo! Era oficial, odiaba esa aldea y a todo el que habitara en él. Tal vez si hubiese matado a Karin en aquella ocasión no estaría pasando nada de esto. ¿Y que ganaba con culparla a ella? Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, debía admitirlo, sí Sakura no creía en su palabra, sí dudaba de él, y de lo que pusiera sentir, el único culpable era él mismo. Nunca debió dejar la aldea, nunca debió matar a su hermano, nunca debió ir con Orochimaru o atacar a los kages, no debió hacer al menos el 70% de lo que había hecho en sus diecinueve años de vida. ¡Mierda! Diecinueve años y tenia mas rencores que un viejo, concluido, su vida fue, era y seguro sería una mierda.

Sus pasos no llevaban dirección fija y sus manos temblaban con pesar. Fijó como destino un muelle que había en aquel pedazo de mar cerca de la mansión, y dejó que sus pies se deslizaran hasta aquel lugar. La brisa era fresca y se sintió relajado por primera vez desde la noche anterior. Claro, la noche anterior. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, ella supo cómo volverlo loco en una noche, una noche que no olvidaría jamás.

Al acercarse al muelle, se percató de que cerca de este había una hermosa pradera, llena de flores de muchos colores y una suave grama verde, una hermosa y bañada por el roció, haciendo honra del nombre de aquella aldea, hasta ese instante no se había percatado de cuanta hierba había por donde mirase. Rió para sí mismo, no dejaba de pensar idioteces. Avanzó decidido al muelle pero sus ojos volvieron a la pradera floreada. Un hombre mayor, casi anciano -delataban sus arrugas-, estaba sentado entre las flores, llevaba una larga túnica negra que cubría por completo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabello era blanco y caía ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Se acercó con calma a aquel hombre, que al verlo llegar abrió sus ojos, mostrando dos orbes azules como el cielo, posó una sonrisa en sus labios y levantó el rostro, dejando ver un único punto blanco en su vestimenta, justo en su cuello. Intrigado al notar que su apariencia era similar a la de "The Killer", -ya que no parecía ser de esas tierras-, dio un paso al frente y con su típico tono de voz -frio y desinteresado- preguntó.

—¿Quién eres? —levantó un poco la manga de su camisa, en busca del sello, quería tenerlo a la mano, por prevención.

—¿Quién soy? —dejó su oración y un largo rosario subió hasta rodear su cuello gracias a sus manos—. Mi nombre es Alphonse, —respondió calmado con una amplia y gentil sonrisa en sus labios—, soy un sacerdote, —prosiguió, y tocó sus ropas antes de comenzar a reír, como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida. Sasuke solo lo observaba inmutable en su posición.

—¿De qué te ríes? —cuestionó arrugando el entrecejo.

—Lo siento hijo, —dejó de reír y la calma retomó su lugar—. Supongo que te parecerá extraña mi vestimenta, —Sasuke asintió sin levantar su mano del sello—, eso es porque no soy de aquí, y, tampoco practico las religiones que ustedes, —guardó silencio esperando un comentario, o respuesta a su plática, sin embargo, ninguno llego—. Vengo de América, las tierras del Señor August.

—¿Quién es August? —su voz tenía ese tono de autoridad que insistía en intimidar al presente.

—Luces cansado, un poco preocupado e incluso tenso, —mantuvo su sonrisa y golpeó el suelo invitándole a tomar asiento—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato conmigo?

—¿Quién es August? —preguntó de nuevo, cortante, irritado y sin hacer gesto alguno.

—Ah sí, —suspiró y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, estirando su espalda, la cual crujió considerablemente ante aquel acto—. Es el hombre rubio, a quién celebraron su cumpleaños ayer, es ese al que llaman _"The Killer"._ —bufó con burla haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—¿Eres aliado de ese hombre? —el -aparentemente- sacerdote, arrugó la cara y se cruzó de brazos mostrándose ofendido.

—¡No soy su aliado! —respondió y respirando hondo volvió a su tan cálida paz—. Solo soy aliado de Dios, y, digamos que soy otro prisionero en esta aldea, después de todo yo no deseaba venir, —rió ante su propio comentario y palpó el suelo una vez más—. Siéntate conmigo muchacho, —pidió con gentileza a lo que Sasuke asintió sentándose a su lado sin decir nada, y bajó con tranquilidad la manga de su camisa.

»¿Eres Satsuki Sasuke verdad? —Sasuke asintió guardando silencio, aunque un poco asombrado de que supiera quién era—. No me mientas muchacho. Tu nombre real es Uchiha Sasuke, —no cabía de la sorpresa, intentó articular palabras pero fueron retenidas por una seña del hombre, una con la que claramente le pedía guardar silencio—. Eres un buen muchacho, —le miró directo a los ojos—. Aunque no entiendo porque estás aquí fingiendo ser alguien que no eres.

—¿Por qué sabe todo eso? —el hombre se encogió de hombros sin responder.

—Yo no te preguntare sobre la causa de tu presencia en la aldea, —sonrió-, y tu a cambio, no me preguntaras sobre el origen de mis conocimientos, —y de nuevo, impidió que el azabache reclamara algo—. De todas formas, no quiero hablar sobre ti, quisiera preguntarte sobre tu amiga, —Sasuke bajó la mirada—, porque ya sé que no es tu novia —Se burló descaradamente—. Haruno Sakura, —aseguró sujetando su barbilla—, ya sé que su otro apellido es falso, —aseguró antes de que él le preguntara—. Me preocupa, se ve muy triste.

—No tengo idea de lo que me habla, señor, —algo estaba en definitiva mal, sí sabía todo eso, ya debía saberlo ese hombre también. ¿Y sí Sakura estaba en peligro? No lo sabía, y de nuevo la voz del viejo resonó contra su oído, ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho.

—Esa niña es hermosa. Los vi llegar pero, su rostro estaba realmente triste, no puedo creer que ella realmente se vaya a casar con August, —desvió su vista hacia un Uchiha que arrugando su rostro, casi haciendo puchero con sus labios y apretando los ojos, parecía herido—. Sasuke dime, —le llamó de nuevo, sonriendo de esa pesada forma, podría jurar que era una versión anciana de Naruto—. ¿Te gusta esa chica?

—¿Por qué me pregunta algo como eso? —Huyó de su mirada—. Usted mismo ha acertado al decir que no es mi novia.

—Porque te enojaste cuando te hable de la boda, —Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, estaba siendo demasiado obvio con ese tema—. Sera esta tarde, y seré yo quien los case, —y su mirada se mantenía a la defensiva.

»¿Sabes, Sasuke? —el joven lo miró intrigado—, tal vez yo no tenga esos poderes extraños que tienen ustedes los ninjas, —el pelinegro sonrió por lo bajo—. Pero, a mis sesenta años he ganado mucha sabiduría de la vida misma, —no recibió una continuación a la conversación y tocó el hombro del Uchiha—. Solo, quisiera que le hables un poco a este viejo sacerdote.

—Si me gusta. —Respondió tajante después de unos segundos, sintiéndose apenado, irritado y mas malhumorado de lo normal—. Yo realmente la amo.

—Valla —sonrió complacido—. Acompáñame a la aldea por algo dulce, —pidió desviándose por completo de la conversación inicial.

—No me gusta lo dulce, —se quejó al levantarse tras el viejo y sujetar con una de sus manos las dos tiras de la corbata.

—Esas son patrañas. ¿Quién no amaría lo dulce? —Sonrió y ya de pie tomo la corbata del chico—. Déjame ayudarte con eso, Sasuke, —arrugando el rostro recibió la ayuda que le ofrecían—. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó desinteresado.

—No disfrutas de la vida, —los negros ojos que poseía se abrieron tanto como sus parpados le permitían y sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste con sinceridad? Venga, vamos a caminar. —Comenzó a caminar seguido del Uchiha.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el tan esperado momento. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejando ver un hermoso atardecer color ámbar. El jardín de aquella mansión estaba preparado para la ocasión. Faroles de gran tamaño iluminaban el lugar, las bancas estaban puestas de lado a lado dejando un pequeño pasillo en el centro que llegaba hasta un arco blanco forrado de flores, donde se encontraba de pie aquel sonriente hombre llamado Alphonse y a su lado August, no, _"The Killer"_ esa era la manera en que lo llamaban.

Del otro lado de Alphonse, se encontraba otro hombre, uno al que no había visto antes, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su cabello negro y sin brillo como el más oscuro vacio y su rostro, semejante al de August, parecía un poco más _común_ -comparado con el anterior-.

Atravesó el jardín sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que según él, _no eran detalles de importancia_. Ingresó a la mansión y en el salón principal, completamente solas, se encontraban Karin y Sakura ambas arregladas, incluso pudo notar que su compañera había sido maquillada, y debía admitirlo como hombre que era, le sentaba bien el rojo en los labios.

—Oi, —saludó con tranquilidad al cruzar su mirada con ellas.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó la pelirroja angustiada—. Estábamos preocupadas por ti.

—Estaba comiendo dango, —se excusó despreocupado y sacó de su espalda su mano derecha dejando ver una varilla -del nombrado dulce- a medio comer—. No es tan malo una vez que le tomas el gusto.

—No me interesa, —aclaró irritada la ex-renegada—, debo ir con The Killer-sama para informar que podemos comenzar con la ceremonia, —dio una última sacudida al vestido de Sakura, recordándole como sonaba la canción con la que saldría a tomar escena—. Te sujetas del brazo de Sasuke y caminan hasta el altar, ¿vale? —Dicho eso salió sosteniéndose el vestido rojo que traía, con tirantes adelante y la espalda descubierta, ajustándose hasta sus muslos y cayendo con libertad hasta sus pies.

—Entonces dime, —su curiosidad era como la de un infante, y ella sintió que dos ojos negros la escudriñaban mientras apretaba el bouquet en sus manos—. Sigues con la tonta idea de casarte, —ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. Y obviamente no te echaras para atrás —a través del velo observó alguna bola de dango llegar a sus labios—. Está bien. No pienso hacer nada que vaya en contra de las extrañas tradiciones de esa gente, —era despectivo, pero al menos al fin daba el brazo a torcer.

—Gracias, —sonrió bajo el velo y con voz queda dirigió sus palabras a él—. Gracias por entender.

—Hmp. Tenias razón, solo era un capricho, completamente insignificante.

Ella se quebró por un instante. Él había vuelto a ser el de antes, el Sasuke al que no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, que solo se interesaba por sí mismo y que jamás se fijaría en una frentona como ella. Metió la última bola de Dango en su boca y lanzo el palillo con fuerza enterrándolo en la pared. Lo vio sonreír como un niño malcriado que acababa de hacer una maldad y ahí estaba, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que conoció de niña, ese que estúpidamente idolatraba y por el que era ignorada continuamente. Él Sonrió. Su actitud tenía a Sakura completamente asombrada.

¿De verdad estaba sonriendo con tal tranquilidad? Hace cuantos años no le veía sonreír con tal picardía. Su respiración se volvió casi imperceptible y su corazón dejó de latir, al menos eso sintió cuando sus manos se vieron sujetas por las de él. Estaba muda, inerte y acababa de ser embaucada, con una sola mano él lograba sostener las dos suyas contra la puerta, donde acababa de acorralarla.

—¿Por qué ustedes las mujeres son tan molestas? —preguntó con esa engreída sonrisa acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Hmp. —bufó ella imitando ese odioso monosílabo a lo que él no pudo evitar soltar una triunfante risotada.

—No sé si lo notaste, pero esto es un completo estorbo, —aseguró retirando el velo de su rostro con la mano libre—. Me comentó un amigo que me hice hace poco, que esta cosa solo la puede retirar tu _esposo_, sí es que se le puede llamar así, —Sakura le reprobó con la mirada—. Suerte para mí que puedo robarle ese privilegió.

—Sasuke-kun, para —pidió entre suspiros, después de todo, no era precisamente fácil hablar con ese arrogante comiéndose sus labios.

Le pedía detenerse, lo hacia una y otra vez, estaba abrumada, estaba, diablos, ni siquiera lograba articular una forma de describirse a sí misma. Podía sentirlo, él la besaba en los labios, con más fuerza que la noche anterior, e irónicamente, sus labios sabían a dango, algo que hasta donde sabia, el odiaba. Pero qué diablos importaba a que sabían sus labios, aquello estaba mal. Las mejillas les ardían y su autocontrol se estaba desmoronando. Sus labios eran libres, él rió sobre ellos antes de dejarlos para aventurarse por sus mejillas y bajar a su cuello, ¿a caso se había vuelto loco?

Quería gritar, patearlo, quejarse, golpearle pero era inútil, no solo porque ya no tenía control de su propio cuerpo, sino también porque aquello significaba poner las vidas de ambos en riesgos, y además, mandar a la mierda lo que habían avanzado en la misión. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le abordaron al sentir una mano muy cerca de su trasero, -y aunque estaba cubierto por unas cuantas capas de tela-, se sentía más sensible desde que había despertado, y sí, aquellos recuerdos eran tan morbosos que un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, dejando un calor incitante en su bajo vientre, y olvidando por completo sus prejuicios se colgó de su cuello. Y la cordura intentó tomar lugar en su cuerpo; «_¿Qué pasaría si ellos nos vieran?»_.

Sentía que los problemas se podrían solucionar luego, ya no le importaba nada, algo acababa de cambiar en ella, tal vez el ver de nuevo al Sasuke que conoció alguna vez, no lo sabía y ya no podría averiguarlo, pues las campanas sonaron y la canción indicada también. Él se retiró y la vio temblar, estaba seguro, ella estaba avergonzada y mucho. Le sacudió el vestido, devolvió el velo a su lugar y sonrió con total tranquilidad.

Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó sin chistar justo como se le había indicado y en esa posición salieron del recinto, atravesando las grandes puertas, cruzando todo el pasillo entre las bancas llenas de personas, que podrían considerar tal vez _importantes_. Sakura soltó su brazo al estar frente a August, y el azabache se retiró de espaldas, quedando de pie junto a Karin, quién se veía realmente emocionada.

—Buenas tardes. Gracias a todos por acompañarnos para presenciar esta unión en sagrado matrimonio… —las miradas del sacerdote se encontraban continuamente con las de Sasuke quién sin decir nada, se mantenía atento a lo que allí ocurría. Comenzó el largo discurso y al fin llegó el momento más esperado -por decirlo de alguna manera- para todos—. August Harley. ¿Acepta usted a Sakura Kohatsu como su esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto. —Respondió el rubio sonriendo seguro.

—Y usted, Sakura Kohatsu. ¿Acepta como su esposo a August Harley para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? —Preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez dirigiendo la mirada hacia Sakura.

—Sí, acepto. —Respondió bajando la mirada después de haberlo pensado de nuevo por unos pocos segundos.

—Bien. —El sacerdote sonrió mirando a Sakura y volvió a repasar con la mirada los rostros presentes—. Antes de terminar la ceremonia, como es tradición debo hacer una última pregunta, —levantó la mirada y discretamente la fijó en dos ojos negros que le miraban inquietos—. Si existe una persona entre los presentes, que por alguna razón aceptable se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

—Yo me opongo —Sasuke sonrió y alzo la mano despacio haciendo que todos le esculcaran con la mirada, incluso Sakura se levantó del asiento en que estaba sentada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke? —preguntó preocupada acercándose lo suficiente para que solo él la escuchara.

—Estoy siendo respetuoso con sus tradiciones, —respondió calmado, encogiéndose de hombros con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—¡N-No puedes hacer eso Sasuke! —Gritó Karin acercándose sujetando sus gafas.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no puedes quitarme a mi novia! —se quejó el extranjero halando del brazo a la pelirosa.

—En realidad, ella es mi novia "_The Killer-sama"_, así que es usted quien está intentado quitarme a mi novia, —dio un paso al frente relajado y acarició la mejilla de Sakura con suavidad.

»Debo devolver esta chica sana y salva a sus padres o me meteré en líos con su maestra, y le juro que es una bruja, —Su mano fue retirada por un manotazo del rubio—. Entiéndame, señor, sí permito que se case tendré que ir y decirle que la obligaron, y ella vendrá aquí a buscar a su alumna favorita —sonreía de medio lado mientras decía aquellas palabras, con algo de cinismo en su rostro—. Esa mujer tiene un trabajo importante, pero ahora que tiene un sucesor declarado y en entrenamiento no le importaría dejarle su lugar un rato para venir a buscar a su querida alumna.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿Crees que me da miedo lo que estás diciendo? —la seguridad que desbordaba aquel rubio insolente le parecía, más que molesta, irreverente.

—No son tonterías. Su maestra es la Godaime Hokage y es una persona que se enoja con facilidad.

—Sasuke cállate, —imploraba su compañera acercándose todo lo que podía, siendo retenida por las manos de su _esposo._

—¡¿Estas amenazándome?! ¡Eres un maldito mocoso idiota! —sus gritos se estaban volviendo desesperante para el hombre menos paciente del país del fuego.

—Sí, soy un mocoso comparado con usted, viejo verde, —le acusó arrugando el entrecejo como un niño indulgente—. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke —Estas últimas palabras las pronuncio dejando ver su muy conocido Mangekyo Sharingan eterno. La pelirosa vio la estrella roja aterrada y dio un paso hacia atrás, acercándose a August en reversa.

—Valla. —Pronuncio al fin una palabra el hombre de ojos rojos—. No entiendo porque has mentido sobre tu identidad. Pero supongo que tenías alguna razón. —aseguró sin siquiera moverse de su posición.

»Sin embargo, mi hermano a pedido la mano de esta joven y ella no se ha opuesto, y ahora que has amenazado a mi villa y a mis familiares no puedo concederte llevártela.

—No le estoy pidiendo permiso, —amenazó.

—No me interesa tu opinión, la tomaré como una ofrenda, —Sakura le miró asombrada—. Sí, es la forma perfecta de evitar que este suceso, recaiga a que la aldea oculta de la hierba se retiré de su adorada alianza shinobi. —Alzó su mano y los que antes se hallaban en las bancas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, a la vez que un ejército de al menos 300 hombres, todos con mascaras y -según le indico su sharingan- gran fuerza, aparecía en escena.

»No acepto que en mi aldea se comentan tales actos de imprudencia, Uchiha. —Su mano cayó sobre el brazo de Sakura e inmediatamente se desplomó al suelo inconsciente, siendo levantada por otro ninja. Dos más aparecieron, el primero tomó al viejo sacerdote, cuya expresión era muy diferente a la del viejo que había conocido en la pradera cerca del muelle, el segundo permitió a August subir a su espalda, y siendo escoltados por otro grupo comenzaron a correr desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó, sintiéndose atacado de todas direcciones, con técnicas de gran fuerza y combinadas con otras. No era fácil combatir tantos hombres a la vez.

—Uchiha Sasuke, —le llamó el hombre de ojos rojos—, sí continuas atacando a mis hombres morirás. Son parte de un preciado y poderoso ejército, solo lo mejor está entre ellos. —el pelinegro había dejado de escuchar, pero sus palabras le alteraban y le hacían enojar—. Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero siendo atacado de tantas maneras, y al mismo tiempo… ¡solo mírate!, ni siquiera consigues realizar algún insignificante sello. —Su sharingan, eso era lo único que aun lo había mantenido en pie, porque le permitía leer los movimientos del enemigo, pero al ser tantos, no le daban demasiadas opciones para escapar.

»Deberías rendirte, Uchiha, ellos solo dejaran de atacarte cuando tu detengas tu ataque. —Pero no podía detenerse, sí lo hacía, eso podría significar su muerte, o peor aún, la de Sakura, era mejor luchar y vencerlos a todos. El chidori estaba siendo de gran ayuda, pero no lograba invocar a chokuto, se estaba desesperando, y lo que el hombre le decía no ayudaba demasiado—.

»Debes aprender a respetar en tierras ajenas —¿en qué momento había llegado tras él? No pensó que fuera un atacante tan formidable, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de reaccionar, pues un solo rose de sus manso contra él y todo se nublo, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

—¿Lo matamos? —preguntó uno de los ninjas.

—No —respondió—. No quiero problemas con Konoha, ni la legendaria perdedora —el ninja asintió—. Atenlo a ese árbol, usen hilos de chakra o cualquier cosa que asegure que no escapara con facilidad. —Tomaron el cuerpo inerte del shinobi y tras alejarse junto al ojirrojo hasta un bosque al otro lado de la aldea, lo ataron a un árbol con total tranquilidad, justo como había pedido, con hilos de chakra para que no se soltara. El robusto hombre de cabello oscuro dio un paso al frente y llamó a la pelirroja, que les había seguido—. Karin —la llamo.

—¿S-sí, papa? —susurró asustada.

—Entiende que solo por esa razón no le asesino, —ella asintió—. Sí aun quieres perseguir a esta persona que ama a otra mujer es tu decisión, —ella asintió de nuevo, apretando la falda del vestido entre sus manos—. No te diré nada, ya que la última vez que te reclame por algo te enojaste y te fuiste con Orochimaru, —volvió a asentir luchando por contener el llanto que se acumulaba en sus ojos—. Pero sabrás que si este hombre hace algo en contra de tu tío August. Tú serás la única culpable, y si se da esa circunstancia, tendré que entender de una vez por todas que eres una traidora sabandija, y dejaré de verte como mi hija, —él dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea. No lo soportó más y las lágrimas se fugaron de sus ojos, dejando caminos sobre sus mejillas, que al llegar a su barbilla desaparecían en la nada.

»Quítale todo el chacra que puedas, que no despierte hasta que se vallan. Te esperaré en el antiguo depósito, —dicho eso, desapareció con los ninjas.

—Está bien, padre…

* * *

_Fue más largo~~~ ¿A que sí? +-+._

_**Notas finales:**_

_Ante todo, gracias de nuevo a ustedes, que me alimentan con sus reviews para que yo pueda continuar escribiendo xD, de manera especial a quienes lo dejaron en el capítulo anterior, osea el 6 (aawwww, sé contar *-*): __**GIZETLEO**__, __**x-Misao-x**__, __**Shanami Haruno**__, __**Bella-swan11**__, __**Ariadna**__ y __**KIMBLANCA.**_

_Ustedes hacen posible que llegue un nuevo capítulo :-P_

_Y les quiero decir que para el siguiente martes, la historia se detiene un momento porque, no lo recordaba pero, el capítulo 8, es una sorpresa… Solo les informo que si a alguna no le gusta el lemon, mejor no lo espere(¿ pero sí, les digo de una porque no se ustedes pero yo detesto las sorpresas, son muy, sorpresivas ewe. En fin…_

_El capítulo 8 es un especial donde, -desde el punto de vista de Sasuke- se narra lo que pasó en la noche especial(¿ jaja. Solo quería advertirles para las que no toleren el lemon e.é._


End file.
